Against the World
by Zanessalover576
Summary: Sequel to Support Is All I Need. Troy and Gabriella's children are all grown up. What happens when something unexpected happens to the Bolton Family?
1. And So It Begins

In the past twenty years, a lot has happened. Troy and Gabriella were closer than ever. They couldn't see their lives without one another. As for their children, Ben was twenty two and engaged. He had just graduated from University of Albuquerque and majored in law. His fiancée, Rachel, had also graduated from University of Albuquerque and majored in criminal justice. The couple had been dating for three years until Ben finally proposed. On the other hand, Sam was a sophomore in college and loved to party. She would go out and not come back to her dorm until the early hours of the morning, which concerned Troy and Gabriella. It was the weekend and the family was going over to Ben's for dinner to catch up with the family and also see how the wedding plans are going.

"Sam! We have to go" Gabriella called up the stairs.

"I'm coming" Sam said walking downstairs.

Troy came into the room and took his keys off the table in the family room. He looked up and saw Rachel's outfit and shook his head.

"Sam, go upstairs and change. We are not going to a college party. Wear something else" Troy said.

"Dad, I am twenty years old. You can't tell me what to do anymore" Sam challenged.

Troy looked at Sam.

"You are living under my roof, and you need to do what I say. Now go upstairs and change. We are going to be late" Troy said.

"Fine" Sam said walking upstairs.

Gabriella came into the room.

"Where's Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"I told her to change her clothes. I am not going to allow her to go out dressed in practically a sheet" Troy said.

"Babe, she's twenty" Gabriella said.

"I don't care. She isn't going out like that" Troy said.

Sam came downstairs again and was dressed in more clothes.

"That's better. Thank you" Troy said.

Sam opened the front door and went to the car. Troy sighed. Troy and Gabriella went to the car and drove to Ben's. Ten minutes later, the Bolton's walked to the front door of Ben's home and rang the doorbell. A couple minutes later, Ben opened the door and smiled.

"Hey" Ben said.

Ben hugged and kissed his parents and his sister. They all walked into the house and sat down in the living room. Rachel came into the room and smiled.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Rachel asked.

"Fine, how are you doing? How are the weddings plans going?" Gabriella asked.

"They are going. It's just stressful but everything is starting to fall into place" Rachel said.

"Believe me I know how stressful the planning is. Troy didn't know how to help" Gabriella said.

"I helped" Troy defended.

"Yeah, with taking care of Ben" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"How is the job hunting going?" Troy asked Ben.

"I actually just found a job yesterday. I am going to be working at a local firm" Ben said proudly.

"Honey, that's great. I am so proud of you" Gabriella said.

"Thanks. How are you Sam?" Ben asked.

Sam looked at Ben. Ben and Sam didn't have the best relationship but they tried to make it work.

"I am fine. College is great" Sam said.

"She was out every night last week, which shouldn't happen. You should be studying" Troy said.

Ben sighed and looked at Sam.

"Sam, you have to take college seriously. I know that you don't want to hear it from me, but just trust me. I met a lot of girls like you when I was in college and they all partied until they passed out. Men would sleep with them and they would get pregnant. I want you to just focus on school. You have less than two years to go" Ben said.

"Just because you were in the honors program, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. You are not in charge of me. I am twenty and I am going to live my life in the way that I want to. Nobody can talk me out of it. Let me do what I need to do. I passed all of my classes. What more do you want?" Sam asked annoyed.

Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Ben and wondered what he would say to Sam's statement.

"The honors program has nothing to do with this, Sam. I am just trying to help you choose the right path" Ben said.

"Let me do what I want and you can do what you want" Sam said.

Sam stood up from the couch and walked toward the door. She opened it and walked out of the house. Meanwhile in the house, Ben sighed and rubbed his head.

"All I said was that she needs to focus on the important things" Ben said.

"We know, Ben. Sam is just in a rough patch in her life. She won't listen to anybody until something bad happens" Troy said.

That night Troy and Gabriella left their son's home and drove home. Troy unlocked the door and the couple walked in.

"Sam? Come downstairs. We need to talk" Troy called.

Sam poked her head downstairs and looked at her father.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Just come downstairs" Troy said.

Sam walked downstairs and followed her father into the living room where Gabriella was sitting.

"Take a seat" Troy said as he sat down on the couch.

Sam sat down on the couch.

"About earlier, Ben was just trying to give you some advice. You could take it or not but you don't have to be rude to him. He did nothing wrong to you. We are all concerned about this. Your mother and I just want you to have the best life you can have. We want you to graduate college, and find a job. That's all we want" Troy said.

"You also have to understand that I have my own life to live. I am not going to listen to someone telling me what I should do or how I should act" Sam said.

"We understand that Sam but you need to get your priorities straight. What do you want to do with your life? All those people you party with are a bad influence on you. We want you to have fun in college but not get into trouble" Gabriella said.

Sam looked down at her hands. She sniffled and wiped her tears that were falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I am just stressed out. I have a lot to think about and it is just piling up" Sam said.

Gabriella looked at her daughter. She smiled knowing that she and Troy had finally got through to her. Gabriella got up from her seat and hugged her daughter.

"I love you, Sam. I always will" Gabriella said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too" Sam whispered.

Troy smiled and put his arm around Gabriella.

"If you work hard, you can party. But only a little bit" Troy said kissing his daughter's head.

"I am going to bed. I'm really tired" Sam said.

"Okay, goodnight" Gabriella said.

Sam walked upstairs and went into her bedroom. She fell asleep. Sam didn't know how she was going to change but she knew that she had to do something fast. The next morning, Sam woke up and sat up in bed. She was going to put her priorities first and party later. Sam got out of bed and took a shower. She then walked downstairs and saw her father in the kitchen reading the newspaper at the table. Sam walked over to her father and planted a kiss on his cheek. Troy looked at Sam and smiled.

"You are in a good mood today" Troy said putting the paper down and looking at his daughter.

"Change of heart" Sam said.

Troy raised his eyebrow.

"I'm serious" Sam said.

"I didn't say anything. When are you going to drive back today?" Troy asked his daughter.

"In an hour" Sam said looking at the clock.

"Okay" Troy said.

Sam walked upstairs and packed her stuff. She then went downstairs.

"I'm ready to go" Sam said.

"Okay, bye Sam. I love you" Gabriella said hugging her daughter.

"Bye mom I love you too" Sam said.

Sam looked at Troy.

"Bye Sam, I love you" Troy said.

"Bye dad, I love you too" Sam said as she hugged her father.

Sam left the house and drove back to school. She hoped that she would be able to turn her life around and hopefully for the better.


	2. What A Father Never Wants To Hear

A couple weeks later, Sam was walking back to her dorm from her last class of the day. She was happy that the day was almost over. Sam saw her friend, Britt walking over to her.

"Hey, there's a party tonight at Nate's apartment. Do you want to go?" Britt asked.

"Sure, what time?" Sam asked.

"At ten" Britt said.

"Okay, I will see you there" Sam said.

Sam walked to her dorm and put her books down. She started doing her homework. An hour later, Sam finished her homework and walked to her closet and picked out an outfit for the party that night. Once Sam found an outfit, she changed and left her dorm. She walked to her friend Nate's apartment and opened the door. Sam saw Britt and walked over to her.

"Hey, you made it" Britt said hugging her friend.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"There is someone I want you to meet. He's really cute and he's a senior" Britt said.

Sam followed Britt through the crowd of people. Britt then turned to Sam and looked at a guy that was standing in front of her who was tall and had dark brown hair.

"Bryan, this is my friend Sam. Have fun guys" Britt said as she walked away.

Bryan looked at Sam and smiled.

"Want me to get you a beer?" Bryan asked.

"Sure" Sam said.

Bryan walked over to the keg and poured a glass of beer into the cup. He then walked back to Sam and gave her the cup. Sam took a sip and looked at Bryan.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Bryan asked.

"I like everything. What about you?" Sam asked.

"I love rap. Rappers are so creative" Bryan said.

An hour later and six beers later, Sam looked at Bryan and leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Bryan asked.

Sam nodded, incoherently. Bryan took Sam's hand and led her to an empty bedroom. Sam started taking her clothes off and then helped Bryan take off his. They both made love to each other. The next morning, Sam woke up with a headache and then realized that she was naked and in a bed. She turned over carefully and saw Bryan sleeping next to her. Sam cursed herself and got out of bed. She got dressed and was about to walk out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bryan asked.

"I have to go, I don't usually sleep over at a man's apartment" Sam said.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I will see you around" Bryan said opening the door for her.

"See you" Sam said as she walked out of the door.

Sam walked back to her dorm and realized that what she did was the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life. She sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. Sam heard the door open and looked at the door and saw her roommate.

"You look like you have seen a ghost" Danielle said.

"I just had sex with a guy that I don't know" Sam said.

"What? How did that happen?" Danielle asked as she put her backpack down.

"We were at Nate's apartment and the guy asked if I wanted a beer and I said sure. Then after a couple more beers, I was drunk. He asked if we wanted to go to a room and I said yes. We had sex and here I am. I feel so stupid" Sam said putting her head in her hands.

"Sam, you are in college. Things happen. It's not like you got pregnant or anything" Danielle said.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. No" Sam said running around the room.

"No what?" Danielle asked.

"We didn't use protection" Sam said.

"Sam, listen to me. Everything is going to be fine. Just relax" Danielle said holding Sam's shoulders.

Sam took a deep breath and then released it.

"How do you know that everything is going to be fine? You haven't slept with a guy that you don't know" Sam said.

"You just need to take everything day by day. If you start feeling off, then go to your doctor and get checked out" Danielle said.

"My parents are going to kill me" Sam said putting her head in her hands.

"When are you going home?" Danielle asked.

"Tonight" Sam said.

"Just don't talk about it now. When you start to get symptoms then you need to tell your parents" Danielle said.

"I guess" Sam said.

A couple hours later, Sam put the rest of her stuff into her car. She got in and drove to Albuquerque. Sam got out of her car and walked to the front door and unlocked it. She then walked into the house and saw Ben. Ben heard footsteps behind him and he turned around.

"Hey, how was your week?" Ben asked.

Horrible. Is mom home?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs" Ben said.

"Okay, thanks" Sam said as she walked upstairs.

Sam walked upstairs and went to her parent's bedroom and saw her mother in the bathroom. Gabriella turned around and smiled.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in. How was your week?" Gabriella asked as she hugged her daughter.

"It was okay" Sam said.

"Only okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked.

Gabriella looked at Sam and saw a scared look in her eye. She took Sam's hand and led her to the bed. The two women sat down.

"I don't really know how to tell you this" Sam started.

Gabriella looked at Sam.

"Sam, you know you can tell me anything. Even if it's really bad. I want to help you" Gabriella said.

Sam took a deep breath in and exhaled. She then looked at her mother.

"I think I am pregnant" Sam said shakily.

Gabriella looked at Sam and tried to register what she had just heard.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I have been feeling a little off and one night I had unprotected sex. I was too scared to tell you" Sam said as she started to cry.

Gabriella put her arms around Sam and kissed her head.

"Sam, did you take a pregnancy test?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"No, I didn't know what to think or how you would react" Sam said as tears cascaded down her face.

Gabriella sighed and kissed Sam's head.

"I am going to go buy a couple of tests" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Gabriella got up and walked out the door. Sam put her head in her hands and sighed. Forty five minutes later, Gabriella came back from the drugstore with the pregnancy tests. She opened the front door and was met with Troy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Troy asked kissing Gabriella's lips.

"Nothing is going on" Gabriella said.

"Brie, talk to me" Troy said.

"Babe, nothing is going on" Gabriella said.

Troy sighed.

"Okay, but if something is bothering you, please tell me" Troy said.

"I will" Gabriella said kissing Troy's cheek and walking upstairs.

Gabriella walked into Sam's room and closed the door.

"Okay, here are a few. Read the directions" Gabriella said handing the tests to Sam.

"Okay" Sam said as she walked into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Sam asked her mother.

"Five minutes" Gabriella said.

Five minutes passed and Gabriella looked at Sam.

"Do you want me to check them or do you want to do it?" Gabriella asked.

"You do it" Sam said.

Gabriella walked to the bathroom and turned over the tests. She read the directions and then looked at the tests. Gabriella took a deep breath and then walked back into Sam's bedroom.

"Well?" Sam asked nervously.

"You are pregnant" Gabriella said.

Sam put her hands over her face. Gabriella walked to the bed and sat down next to her. She put her arms around Sam and kissed her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Sam asked looking at her mother.

"Sweetie, you are in college. It was your decision to have sex. I will support you in whatever you do, but it's your life" Gabriella said.

Sam sniffled.

"How am I going to tell dad?" Sam asked.

"The sooner you tell him, the sooner everything will be okay" Gabriella said.

"Can you come with me?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Sam walked downstairs and saw Troy in the kitchen. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, I was going to make some lunch, do you ladies want any?" Troy asked.

"No" Gabriella and Sam said simultaneously .

"The three of us need to talk" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then looked at Sam.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"You might want to sit down" Gabriella said as they walked to the dining room.

Three adults sat down and Troy looked at his wife and daughter.

"So what's going on?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Sam, who looked at Troy.

"Dad, I'm pregnant" Sam said.

Troy looked at Sam and sighed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I went to a party and got drunk. A guy I was hanging out with slept with me. We didn't use protection" Sam said.

"Sam, I don't even know what to say" Troy said rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Please don't be angry" Sam said as tears fell from her eyes.

Troy looked at his daughter. He couldn't believe that Sam was pregnant. Troy felt every emotion possible going through his body.

"Sam, look at me sweetie" Troy said.

Sam looked up and looked at her father.

"I am disappointed. I'm not angry. This was a mistake, I know" Troy said holding Sam's hand.

"You aren't going to kick me out?" Sam asked as she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"No, I'm not. We are going to help you through this. By the way, do you know who the father is?" Troy asked.

"No, I was too drunk" Sam said.

Troy got up from his seat and held his daughter in his arms. The Bolton family was going to help Sam get through this difficult time in her life.


	3. Confirmation

That night, Troy, Gabriella, and Sam sat at the dining room table and tried to figure out a plan for the baby. Sam didn't know who the father was, which concerned her. Gabriella and Troy talked to Sam calmly, they didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

"This is what I think should happen. Sam needs to go see Dr. Leon as soon as possible. We need to know for sure that she is pregnant and how far along she is" Gabriella said.

"I agree. The more we know about this, the better things will be" Troy said.

"Are you going to keep it, Sam?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"I want to" Sam said.

"What about school and a job?" Troy asked.

"I will drop out of U of A and go to community college and get as many classes done as I can. Then when he or she is older I will go to a university. I will start looking for a job" Sam said.

"It's not going to be easy Sam" Gabriella said.

"I know that, but I can do it" Sam said.

"I am going to call Dr. Leon's office and schedule an appointment for you" Gabriella said getting up from her seat.

Gabriella left the room. Troy looked at Sam and smiled. He then got up from his seat and kissed Sam's head.

"It will be okay, Sam. Just relax" Troy said.

The next day, Sam woke up to feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and released the contents from her stomach. Gabriella heard Sam crying down the hall. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and kneeled down next to Sam and rubbed her back soothingly. Sam then released more contents from her stomach. Once Sam finally finished, she looked at Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"I feel sick" Sam said wiping her tears.

"I know you do, but it's normal. When I was pregnant with you and Ben, I thought the morning sickness would never end. You just need to get through it. I set up an appointment with Dr. Leon for you. It's at eleven. Do you want me to make you some tea?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay" Sam said standing up.

"I will go make it. Brush your teeth and wash your face" Gabriella said leaving the room.

Sam brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then took a deep breath and looked at herself. Sam couldn't believe that in a couple months that she would be a mother to a baby. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling today Sam?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Nauseated" Sam said weakly.

"Here drink this, it will make your stomach feel better" Troy said holding up a cup of tea.

Sam took the cup from her father and drank the hot liquid.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"You should go get ready, your appointment is in an hour" Troy said looking at the clock.

"Okay" Sam said hugging her father.

Sam then walked upstairs and got ready. A half an hour later, Sam came downstairs and saw Gabriella waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Good luck" Troy said.

Gabriella and Sam walked out of the house. Gabriella drove Sam to Dr. Leon's office. The two women walked into the office. Sam signed herself in and sat next to Gabriella.

"Are you scared?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Petrified" Sam said looking at her mother.

"Everything will be fine, Sam. Your dad and I are going to help you through this" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know. I wish my baby had a father though" Sam said.

"Sometimes things don't go as planned. One day, you are going to meet a guy that will accept you and your child and maybe that man will be a father figure in his or her life" Gabriella said.

"Maybe" Sam said.

The two women waited for Sam's name to be called.

"Samantha Bolton?" a nurse called.

Sam and Gabriella got up from their seats and followed the nurse to an exam room. Once Sam, Gabriella, and the nurse were in the exam room, the nurse started to ask Sam questions.

"Samantha? You are here to find out if you are pregnant, correct?" the nurse asked.

Yes" Sam said nervously.

The nurse started writing in Sam's file.

"Have you been sexually active in the last month?" the nurse asked.

"Yes" Sam said.

"Have you been throwing up in the morning?" the nurse asked.

"Yes" Samantha said.

"Do you notice any other symptoms?" the nurse asked.

"No" Sam said.

"Okay, please put this gown on. Take everything off and Dr. Leon will be in shortly" the nurse said handing Sam the gown.

The nurse left and Sam looked at Gabriella.

"Do you want me to leave?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Yeah" Sam said.

Gabriella got up and walked out of the room and closed the door. Sam took her clothes off and tied her gown. She then opened the door and allowed her mother to come back into the room. Gabriella came back into the room and smiled.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sammy. Don't worry" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon opened the door. She walked in and smiled.

"Hi Gabi. This must be Samantha" Dr. Leon said shaking her hand.

"Hi" Sam said.

Dr. Leon sat down on a stool and looked at Sam.

"So Samantha, what seems to be the problem today?" Dr. Leon asked.

"I think I am pregnant" Sam said.

"Okay, I will give you a pregnancy test and we will know for sure" Dr. Leon said handing her a test.

Sam walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She read the directions and took the test. A few minutes later, Sam came out of the bathroom and gave the test to Dr. Leon. Sam went back to the exam table and sat down. Dr. Leon came back into the room and smiled.

"I have the results of the test" Dr. Leon said.

Sam had tears in her eyes and Gabriella rubbed her back soothingly.

"You are pregnant" Dr. Leon said carefully.

Sam looked down and cried. Gabriella rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her head.

"I will give you a few minutes alone" Dr. Leon said leaving the room.

Gabriella took Sam into her arms and held her tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay sweetheart. Dad, Ben, and I are here for you" Gabriella said.

"I can't believe I just ruined my life" Sam cried.

"Sam, listen to me honey. Everything is going to be fine. We all are going to help you out. It will be hard but we will get through it together" Gabriella said looking into Sam's eyes.

"I don't know who the father is or anything" Sam said wiping her tears.

"I know, honey. I know that it's hard to grasp right now but you are going to have a baby in a couple of months" Gabriella said wiping her daughter's tears away.

"It's just shocking" Sam said sniffling.

"I know. It's probably more shocking for me than you. So, do you want to let Dr. Leon in?" Gabriella asked.

Sam nodded. Gabriella kissed Sam's cheek.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you" Sam said.

Gabriella got up from her chair and went out of the exam room. A couple minutes later, Gabriella came back into the room with Dr. Leon.

"Do you want to see your baby Samantha?" Dr. Leon asked.

Sam nodded. Gabriella smiled.

"I need you to lie back on the bed and expose your stomach" Dr. Leon said.

Sam lied back on the bed and moved her shirt up, exposing her flat stomach. Gabriella took Sam's hand in hers. Dr. Leon turned on the ultrasound and let it heat up. After it was heated, Dr. Leon took a bottle of gel and squeezed it onto Sam's stomach.

"That's cold" Sam said quietly.

"Sorry" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon put the wand on Sam's stomach. She then moved the wand across Sam's stomach and looked at the monitor. Dr. Leon stopped moving the wand and pointed.

"Sam, there is your baby" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella looked at the monitor and saw the little figure on the screen. She held Sam's hand and kissed her head.

"Is it healthy?" Gabriella asked.

Dr. Leon looked at Gabriella.

"Yes, from what I see" Dr. Leon said.

Sam looked at the screen and then looked at her mother.

"How far along am I?" Sam asked quietly.

Dr. Leon moved the wand across Sam's stomach and then stopped again.

"You are about three months pregnant" Dr. Leon said.

Gabriella looked at Sam and waited for her to react.

"Okay" Sam said.

Dr. Leon turned off the ultrasound and printed pictures for Sam to show her father and Ben. Sam finally realized that she was carrying a human life in her body, which scared her but also made her feel like she had a purpose in her life.


	4. Telling Ben

Sam and Gabriella walked in the front door. They put their stuff down and went into the family room where Troy was sitting and watching TV. Troy saw both of women come into the room. He turned off the TV and looked at Gabriella and Sam.

"How did the appointment go?" Troy asked.

"Not good. Sam, why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? I will be up soon" Gabriella said.

Sam got off the couch and walked out of the room and went upstairs. Once Sam was out of earshot, Gabriella looked at Troy.

"What happened baby girl?" Troy asked his wife as he entwined their fingers together.

"Dr. Leon gave her a pregnancy test and it came out positive. She then did an ultrasound and found that Sam is three months pregnant. Sam is hurt and scared to death. I told her that we would all be around if she needed help, but it's just too much information to take in all at once" Gabriella said tearing up.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her head. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Everything is going to be fine, Brie. We all just need to take it day by day" Troy said.

"Yeah, I can't believe our twenty year old daughter is pregnant with a baby that has no father. That was another thing, Sam got upset because she wouldn't have a father for her child. I told her that she will meet the right guy someday. I feel horrible, Troy" Gabriella said snuggling into Troy's chest.

"I know it's hard, baby. Sam needs to be strong. We all need to help her out and make sure she is taken care of" Troy said.

"I guess. Anyway, that is what happened. I am going to check on her. Did Ben leave?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he went to go over to Rachel's parents to get their input on a surprise that he is planning for Rachel" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said getting off the couch.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into Sam's room. She smiled when she saw Sam under her sheets. Gabriella walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She put her hand on Sam's side.

"Honey, I know your upset. We will get through it" Gabriella said.

"I'm scared" Sam mumbled.

"I know you are, Sam. We all are too" Gabriella said.

Sam sighed and sniffled.

"Do you want to tell Ben or should I?" Gabriella asked.

"I will tell him, but can everyone be there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, how about I ask him and Rachel to come over for dinner tonight and then you can tell him. Then we will discuss what needs to happen" Gabriella told her daughter.

"Okay" Sam said.

"Alright, I am going to call Ben and let you rest" Gabriella said kissing Sam's head.

Gabriella was walking toward the door when Sam spoke.

"Mom?" Sam called.

Gabriella turned around and looked at Sam.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Gabriella asked.

"Thank you" Sam said simply.

Gabriella looked at Sam, confused.

"For what?" Gabriella asked.

"For being there for me and helping me through this" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled and walked back to the bed. She sat on the bed and kissed Sam's cheek.

"I love you, Sam. I am not going to let you do this alone" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Gabriella kissed Sam's head one more time. She then stood up and started walking out the door.

"Get some rest, sweetie. The baby needs it" Gabriella said.

Sam snuggled into her bed and fell asleep. Gabriella walked downstairs and saw Troy in the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she's okay. I need to call Ben. Sam wants to tell him tonight" Gabriella said picking up the phone.

"Okay. I don't even know how to feel" Troy said rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"I know" Gabriella said.

Gabriella dialed Ben's number and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hi Benny. Do you have a minute?" Gabriella asked her son.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ben asked.

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over for dinner. Sam has some news to share" Gabriella said holding in her tears.

"Okay, that sounds good. We will be there around five" Ben said.

"Okay Ben. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mom" Ben said.

Gabriella hung up the phone and released her tears that she had been holding in. Troy saw Gabriella break down and rubbed her back. He brought her into his arms.

"Everything is going to be okay" Troy said.

"It's just hard to think that she is actually pregnant" Gabriella said.

Troy kissed Gabriella's head softly.

"We just need to be there for her" Troy said.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I will get the door" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and went to the front door and opened the door. Ben and Rachel smiled when they saw Gabriella.

"Okay what's wrong?" Ben asked he hugged his mother.

"We need to get your dad and Sam" Gabriella said.

Troy walked into the room and smiled.

"Hey" Troy said shaking Ben's hand.

"Where's Sam? I need to know this news" Ben said.

Sam walked into the living room and smiled at her brother and his fiancé.

"There she is. What's going on Sammy?" Ben asked.

"You have to promise me that you won't get mad" Sam said.

Ben sighed and sat down next to Rachel.

"I promise" Ben said.

"I went to a party at my friend's apartment and hung out with a guy. I was really drunk and we slept together. A couple days ago I found out that I was pregnant" Sam said carefully.

Ben looked at his sister and shook his head.

"Sam, I have told you so many times to be careful. Now, something happened that you can't get out of" Ben said.

"You don't think I was being careful? I was trying the best I could" Sam said.

"If you were being careful, then you wouldn't be pregnant right now. What are you going to do about school? You will have to drop out" Ben said.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. She had had enough. Sam ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door and locked it. Gabriella looked at Ben.

"You didn't need to be so hard on her. She feels alone and scared, you pushed her away" Gabriella said.

"I wouldn't need to be hard on her if she hadn't done something stupid" Ben said.

"Ben, if I got pregnant during college, would you be mad?" Rachel finally asked.

Ben looked at Rachel.

"Babe, that's different" Ben said.

"No it's not. I suggest you do what your parents say and support Sam. You are going to push her too far and she won't talk to you ever again" Rachel said.

Ben sighed. He got off the couch and then walked upstairs. Ben walked to Sam's room and sighed. He knocked on the door.

"Sammy? Can I come in?" Ben asked.

"I don't want to talk to you" Sam said through the door.

"Sam, come on. We need to talk" Ben said.

"Why would I want to talk to someone that can't support their own sibling when they are going through a difficult time in their life?" Sam asked.

"Sam, just open the door please" Ben said.

Sam sighed and gave in. She opened the door and looked at her older brother. Ben looked at his sister and saw tears running down her face. Her eyes were red and had circles under them.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked.

Sam stepped to the side and Ben walked into the room. He sat down at Sam's desk and looked at his sister.

"Sam, I didn't want you to be having sex during college. I know that's hard to do but it would have avoided this. I understand that you were drunk, but nothing can change this. You are going to have a baby, a human life in which you have to care for" Ben said.

"I know that. I know that I ruined a lot of opportunities for me" Sam said.

"I want to support you in the best way that I can and I know that mom and dad want the same. A baby changes a lot in someone's life, Sammy" Ben said.

Sam broke down. She put her head in her hands and cried. Ben got up and sat next to her and rubbed her back. He kissed her head softly.

"I'm sorry" Sam choked.

"We are going to get through this okay?" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said sniffling.

Sam snuggled into her brother's side. The Bolton family knew that this would be hard on all of them, but they knew if they worked together, then it would be fine.


	5. Supporting Sam

The next couple of weeks had gone by fast. Sam was four months pregnant and her baby bump had started to show. She didn't know what she was going to do when the baby came. Thankfully, her family was helping her through everything. Sam woke up and felt a familiar wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. Gabriella heard Sam run and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and saw her daughter emptying her stomach contents into the white porcelain bowl. Gabriella walked over to Sam and kneeled down and rubbed her back. After Sam finished, she stood up and walked to the sink and brushed her teeth. Sam looked at her mother. Gabriella smiled and kissed Sam's head. Sam rinsed her mouth and washed her face.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Sick and heavy, is that normal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it is. The baby is growing and that's why you feel heavy" Gabriella said.

"I feel fat" Sam said.

"I know, but you have five more months" Gabriella said.

"What did Ben say after I went to bed?" Sam asked.

Gabriella looked at Sam.

"He's worried about you. We all are" Gabriella said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I know everyone is worried but I will be okay" Sam said.

"What time is your appointment today?" Gabriella asked.

"In an hour" Sam said looking at the clock.

"Okay I will let you get ready" Gabriella said leaving the room.

Sam got dressed and looked at her stomach. She turned sideways and looked in the mirror. Her stomach had started expanding. Sam finished getting dressed and walked downstairs.

"How are you feeling today?" Ben asked as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Sick and tired" Sam said.

Ben walked over to his sister and took her into his arms. He kissed her head.

"I love you and I am really sorry about last night" Ben said.

"I love you too and I just need you to support me" Sam said.

Ben looked down at Sam's face and smiled.

"Like I told you last night, I will support you the best that I can" Ben said.

"Thank you" Sam said hugging her brother.

"What time is your appointment today?" Ben asked.

"Eleven" Sam said.

"Can I come?" Ben asked.

Sam looked at Ben confused.

"You want to come to a doctor's appointment where a doctor has to examine me from head to toe?" Sam asked.

"I want to be there for you as much as I can" Ben said.

"Okay you can come. We need to leave now" Sam said.

Gabriella came into the room and smiled.

"Sam, are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah and Ben is coming too" Sam said.

"He is?" Gabriella asked looking at her son.

"I am. I want to support Sammy as much as I can" Ben said putting his arm around Sam.

"Okay" Gabriella said.

Troy came into the room.

"Are you guys leaving?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. We will be back soon" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella, Sam, and Ben left the house and drove to the doctor's office. They walked into the office and Sam signed herself in. She then sat next to Ben. A few minutes later, a nurse that was probably twenty five and had dark brown hair came into the waiting room.

"Samantha Bolton?" the nurse called holding a file.

Sam, Gabriella, and Ben stood up and followed the nurse to an exam room.

"How are you feeling, Samantha?" the nurse asked.

"Tired and sick" Sam said.

"That's normal. Any cravings?" the nurse asked as she wrote notes down in Sam's chart.

"Not yet" Sam said.

"Okay, take everything off and put this gown on .Dr. Leon will be in shortly" the nurse said handing Sam a gown and walking out of the room.

"We will be outside. Open the door when you are done" Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Ben walked out of the room. Sam took all her clothes off and put the gown on that the nurse had given her. She then opened the door and let her mother and brother into the room. Gabriella and Ben sat in the chairs next to the exam table.

"Are you nervous about becoming a mother?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I mean I have to take care of someone besides myself. It will be hard, but eventually I will know what I am doing" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled.

"You are going to be an amazing mother to your baby, Sam. You just need to believe that you are" Gabriella said.

"What about the birth?" Ben asked.

"I don't want to be in pain" Sam said.

"You could always ask for an epidural" Gabriella reminded.

"Yeah I guess" Sam said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came into the room.

"Hi guys. Have we met before?" Dr. Leon asked looking at Ben.

"This is my son, Ben" Gabriella said.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Dr. Leon said as she shook Ben's hand.

"Do you want to see the baby today, Samantha?" Dr. Leon asked.

Sam nodded.

"Okay, let me just turn the ultrasound on and let it heat up" Dr. Leon said.

When the ultrasound had heated, Dr. Leon picked up a bottle and squeezed the gel onto Sam's stomach.

"That's cold" Sam said.

"Sorry about that" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon took the wand and moved the gel around Sam's stomach. She stopped and looked at the screen.

"There is your baby" Dr. Leon said pointing to the screen.

Sam , Gabriella, and Ben smiled as they looked at the screen.

"Is the baby healthy?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, very healthy. I will print some pictures for you" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Sam looked at her mother and brother and smiled.

"The baby is healthy, that's good Sam" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I am so happy" Sam said.

Dr. Leon came back into the room and gave the pictures to Gabriella.

"Okay Samantha, I need to examine you" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Dr. Leon wiped the gel off of Sam's stomach. She then put her hands around Sam's bump.

"The baby is head down" Dr. Leon said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked the doctor.

"That means the baby is in the correct position to come out" Dr. Leon explained.

Sam looked at her mother and smiled.

"That's great Sam" Gabriella said.

"Now I have to do an internal examination. Samantha, I need you to let your legs fall to the side and relax. Take deep breaths" Dr. Leon said.

Sam spread her legs apart and did what Dr. Leon told her to do.

"Take a deep breath in for me Sam" Dr. Leon said.

Sam grabbed Gabriella's hand and took a deep breath.

"Everything looks great. The baby is head down and not in distress" Dr. Leon said throwing her gloves away.

"That's good" Sam said.

Gabriella, Sam, and Ben left the doctor's office. Sam was happy that the baby was healthy and couldn't wait to meet her child.


	6. Always There No Matter What

The next couple of days had gone smoothly for the Bolton Family. One night Rachel was going to come over for dinner and talk about the wedding with Ben. Sam came downstairs after taking a nap and walked into the kitchen where Gabriella was. Gabriella turned around after hearing footsteps and looked at Sam.

"Did you have a nice nap, Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I have cramps though" Sam said putting her hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"That's normal. There is a heating pad in the drawer if you want it" Gabriella said.

Sam walked over to the drawer and opened it. She found the heating pad and put it in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. After the pad was heated, Sam took it out of the microwave. She then walked into the living room and lied down on the couch. Sam put the heating pad on her stomach and fell asleep. Troy walked into the kitchen and looked at Gabriella.

"What's wrong with Sammy?" Troy asked as he kissed Gabriella's lips.

"She has cramps. I told her to lie down on the couch and relax" Gabriella said.

"Oh. I love you" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips again.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

"When is Rachel supposed to come over?" Troy asked.

"In an hour" Gabriella said tiredly.

"What's wrong baby?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella.

"Nothing" Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes.

"Come on, Brie. Tell me" Troy urged.

"Troy, I don't want to talk about it" Gabriella said.

"Fine" Troy said.

Gabriella left the room. Troy knew that something was bothering Gabriella and he was going to try to find out what. He thought that it may be the stress of Sam's pregnancy or the fact that Ben was getting married, but he wasn't completely sure. Later that night, Troy walked into the master bedroom and saw Gabriella already in bed. He smiled and took his shirt and pants off. Troy got into bed and snuggled into Gabriella. He kissed Gabriella's shoulder softly. Gabriella turned over in bed and faced Troy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Troy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Troy asked as he moved a stray hair away from Gabriella's face.

Gabriella looked away from Troy and released the tears she had been holding in. Troy heard Gabriella sniffle and turned her body to face him. Troy saw the tears cascading Gabriella's face and took his wife into his arms.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy asked wiping her tears away.

"It's just that I can't believe that Sam has to go through this. I know that she has us to support her but I know that in the back of her mind that she would have wanted the father to be by her side" Gabriella cried.

Troy rubbed Gabriella's back and kissed her cheek.

"Brie, there isn't anything you could have done to prevent this. If the father knew that there was a possibility of Sam getting pregnant, I don't know if he would have stayed then too. I know that she wants someone by her side through all of this, besides her parents, but this is how it is" Troy said.

"It's just hard to think about. She will have to take care of the baby by herself and raise it by herself. She is going to find it hard to date people and find someone that will accept the baby" Gabriella said.

"She will be fine, Brie. I promise" Troy said kissing her head.

"What makes you so sure?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy.

"I know because I am her father. Everything will work out" Troy said.

"In four and a half months we will be grandparents" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"Yeah. Get some sleep, Brie. We will talk more about this tomorrow" Troy said.

"Okay, I love you" Gabriella said snuggling into the bed sheets.

"I love you too" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella fell asleep. They didn't know how they were going to get through the next few months but they knew if they worked together then everything would be okay. The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the sound of throwing up. She got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. Gabriella saw Sam leaning over the toilet and emptying her stomach contents.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your okay" Gabriella soothed as she rubbed her daughter's back.

Sam continued to throw up until finally she took a deep breath. Sam got off the floor carefully and went to the sink and brushed her teeth. After she rinsed her mouth, Sam leaned into her mother's arms.

"How are you doing today?" Gabriella asked.

"Feeling sick" Sam said.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I will make you some tea" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said walking back to her bedroom.

Gabriella walked downstairs and saw Ben in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Benny" Gabriella said.

"Good morning" Ben said looking up from his computer.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Doing some research on a location for the wedding" Ben said.

"Oh. Did Rachel find it?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she sent me the link of their website and asked what I thought" Ben said.

"What did you think?" Gabriella asked as she put the pot of water onto the stove.

"I like it. It's big and it's in our price range. What are you doing?" Ben asked as he looked up from his computer.

"I'm making Sam some tea. She had more morning sickness than usual and she doesn't feel good" Gabriella said.

"How long does morning sickness last usually?" Ben asked.

"It is supposed to last until you are four and a half or five months along. But you can also have really bad days, which is what I think Sam is having. She will be fine in a couple hours. Tea and rest will make her feel better" Gabriella said taking the boiling water off of the stove top.

"Oh. Is it normal for it to be this bad?" Ben asked.

"When I was pregnant with you, it was pretty bad" Gabriella said.

Ben smiled.

"I am going to take this up to Sam" Gabriella said holding the cup of tea.

"Okay" Ben said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into Sam's room. She put the cup of tea on the bedside table and looked at her daughter.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Gabriella asked as she put a stray hair behind Sam's ear.

"A little bit. My stomach started to settle" Sam said.

"I brought you some tea. Take it easy, okay? I will be downstairs if you need me" Gabriella said kissing Sam's head and walking out of the room.

Sam drank her tea slowly. After she finished, she snuggled into her sheets and fell asleep. A couple hours later, Sam woke up and looked at the clock on her bedside table which read one o' clock. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Gabriella looked at Sam and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Fine, I needed sleep" Sam said.

"Any more nausea?" Gabriella asked.

"No, thank you for helping me out earlier" Sam said.

Gabriella walked over to Sam and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, I am always going to be here for you. Whenever you need me. Whether I am okay with the circumstances or not. I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Sam said.

The rest of the day, the Bolton Family relaxed around the house. They started to get used to the fact that their lives would all be different in a couple months.


	7. Hormones and Finding Out The Gender

A couple weeks later, Sam's stomach had grown tremendously. She was now in the middle of her second trimester. Sam still had morning sickness but the amount had decreased. One morning, Sam got up and felt a familiar wave of nausea. She walked as fast as she could to the bathroom and shut the door. Sam emptied the contents of her stomach into the bowl. She heard a knock on the door.

"Sam, are you okay?" Gabriella asked her daughter through the door.

"I was wrong. The morning sickness is still the same as it was" Sam said.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked.

"I am fine" Sam said as she got up carefully off the floor.

Sam brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then opened the bathroom door and looked at her mother.

"It hasn't stopped. I am tired of this" Sam whined as she put her hand on her bump.

"Sweetheart, I know. You have four months left" Gabriella said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I just can't wait to be able to not feel like a whale" Sam cried.

Gabriella hugged her daughter and rubbed her back. She knew that Sam's hormones were going crazy. Gabriella kissed Sam's cheek.

"Sam, you are not a whale. You are pregnant. It will be over soon. Then you will have a baby to take care of" Gabriella said.

"Yeah I guess. My doctor's appointment is at eleven" Sam said looking at the clock.

"Okay, go take a shower and get ready. I will be downstairs" Gabriella said.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and went back to the master bedroom. She got back into bed and kissed Troy's lips. Troy turned over and opened his eyes. He smiled at Gabriella and kissed her lips softly.

"How is Sammy feeling?" Troy asked.

"Hormonal. She's tired of all of this, Troy. I feel bad for her" Gabriella said.

Troy pulled Gabriella onto his stomach, so that she was laying on top of her.

"Babe, I know you feel bad. I feel bad too. We have to make her as comfortable as we can and that is all we can do" Troy said.

"I know. She has a doctor's appointment today. Would you like to come?" Gabriella asked rubbing her husband's arm.

"If she was wants me too, then I will. I don't want to intrude on her appointment" Troy said putting his arm around Gabriella.

"I will go ask her and I will be back" Gabriella said kissed Troy's lips passionately.

"Hurry back" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella got off of Troy and smiled. She then walked down the hall to Sam's room. Sam was looking at herself in the mirror and putting her hand on her bump.

"That baby is getting big" Gabriella said as she leaned against the doorframe of the door.

Sam turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know how much bigger it can get" Sam said.

"The baby will get even bigger, trust me .Your dad wants to come to your appointment, is that okay? He said that he wouldn't be offended if you didn't want him there" Gabriella said.

"He can come if he wants to. He's my dad" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I love you Sammy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mom" Sam said.

"Are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"I will go get your father and we will leave" Gabriella said leaving the room.

Gabriella walked into the master bedroom and saw Troy getting ready in the bathroom. She walked in and kissed Troy's cheek. Troy turned to Gabriella and kissed her lips. The couple entwined their fingers together.

"What did Sam say?" Troy asked his wife.

"She said that you can come" Gabriella said.

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella said.

Troy and Gabriella went downstairs and saw Sam waiting for them. They left the house and drove to Dr. Leon's office. Troy, Gabriella, and Sam walked into the office. Sam signed herself in and sat next to her parents and waited for her name to be called. Five minutes later, a young nurse with dark brown hair came into the waiting room holding a file.

"Samantha Bolton?" the nurse called into the waiting room.

Sam, Gabriella, and Troy got up and followed the nurse to a room.

"Samantha, please take off your shoes and jacket and step on the scale" the nurse said.

Sam took her shoes and jacket off and stepped onto the scale. The nurse moved the numbers of the scale around until they were balanced.

"You gained fifteen pounds" the nurse said.

Sam's eyes filled up with tears. Gabriella saw this and rubbed her daughter's back as she put her shoes and jacket back on.

"Sam, the weight will come off once the baby comes" Gabriella said.

"Okay, follow me" the nurse said.

Troy, Gabriella, and Sam followed the nurse into an exam room. The nurse closed the door.

"Samantha, have you experienced any cramping in the last couple of weeks?" the nurse asked.

"A little bit, my mom said it was from the baby growing" Sam said.

"Correct and it's completely normal. Have you had a loss of appetite?" the nurse asked.

"No I eat more than I did before" Sam said.

"Have you smoked or drank in the past month?" the nurse asked.

"No" Sam said.

"Okay, here is a gown. Take off everything except your bra. Dr. Leon will be in shortly" the nurse said.

The nurse left and Gabriella and Troy smiled at Sam.

"We are going to step out so you can change" Gabriella said taking Troy's hand and walking out of the room.

Troy and Gabriella walked out to the hallway and closed the door. Troy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, this is a big thing for all of us. My daughter is having a baby and my son is getting married. It's a lot, babe" Troy said.

"Troy, I know it's a lot. We will get through it together" Gabriella said taking her husband's hand in hers.

The couple's conversation was interrupted by the door opening to Sam's exam room. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other.

"We will talk about this later" Gabriella said walking into the room.

Sam was sitting on the exam table with her hand on her bump. Gabriella and Troy sat in the chairs that were next to the bed.

"Are you going to find out the sex or are you going to wait until it's born?" Gabriella asked.

"I think I want to find out now. So I can have a name picked out when she is born" Sam said.

"The baby is going to have our last name?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, since I don't know who the father is" Sam said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon walked into the room.

"Hi, Sam, mom and dad. How is everyone doing today?" Dr. Leon asked as she sat down on a stool.

"Tired" Sam said.

"Baby making you tired?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah, plus I have more to carry around now" Sam said.

"True. So is there anything that I need to know about? Cramps, pains, anything?" Dr. Leon asked.

"I am still having really bad morning sickness. When is it supposed to go away? My mom said it was supposed to go away at four and a half or five months" Sam said.

"Your mom is right. Give it a couple weeks. It should slow down and eventually stop" Dr. Leon said as she wrote down notes in Sam's chart.

"Okay" Sam said.

"Is that all I need to know about?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"Okay, let's look at the baby" Dr. Leon said as she stood up and walked to the sink and washed her hands.

Dr. Leon dried her hands and walked over to the exam table.

"Lie back for me, Sam" Dr. Leon said.

Sam lied back on the table and Dr. Leon pulled her shirt above her bump. Dr. Leon put her hands around Sam's stomach.

"The baby is in a good position. Let me turn on the ultrasound" Dr. Leon said pushing the power button of the ultrasound.

A few minutes later, the ultrasound had heated. Dr. Leon squeezed gel onto Sam's stomach and moved it around with a wand. Dr. Leon moved the wand around and looked at the monitor. She stopped and pointed to the screen.

"There's your baby, Sam. It is big and healthy" Dr. Leon said.

Sam smiled and looked at her parents.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Sam asked.

Dr. Leon moved the wand around Sam's stomach and stopped. She pointed to the screen.

"Yes. The baby is a girl" Dr. Leon said.

Sam looked at her parents and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you" Sam said happily.

After Dr. Leon left, Sam changed back into her clothes. Troy, Gabriella, and Sam drove home. They couldn't believe a baby girl would be arriving in four months.


	8. The Happy Things In Life

That night after Sam had gone to bed, Troy walked into the master bedroom. Gabriella was lying on the bed and looked at Troy. He climbed onto the bed and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"Do you want to talk about earlier?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded.

"As I was saying, there is a lot going on right now" Troy said.

"I know Troy. I know. Ben's getting married in a month and a half. After that we will only have to worry about Sam. Everything is going to work out" Gabriella said leaning her head on Troy's chest.

"This is all a mess. Everything is happening all at once" Troy said.

Gabriella sat up and looked at Troy.

"You don't think I don't know that?!" Gabriella asked as her voice rose.

"Gab, you are fine with our daughter being pregnant with a child that doesn't even have a father?!" Troy asked as he got angry.

"You know I am not fine with it!" Gabriella yelled.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Troy walked to the door and opened it and found his daughter with tears running down her face.

"I know it's my fault that I put so much stress on everyone. I am sorry" Sam cried.

Gabriella looked at Troy. Troy took Sam into his arms and rubbed her back.

"Sammy, I was just getting things off my chest. I didn't mean anything I said" Troy said.

"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it? I should have just gotten an abortion so then everyone would be happy" Sam cried as she ran out of the room and slammed her bedroom door.

Gabriella looked at Troy.

"I'm sorry for yelling" Gabriella said as she folded her hands in her lap.

"It's my fault, Brie. I shouldn't have brought the subject up" Troy said.

"How are we going to help Sam out?" Gabriella asked.

"Well maybe you should talk to her. She isn't a fan of me right now" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said getting out of bed.

Gabriella walked down the hall to Sam's room and knocked on the door.

"Sam, it's me. Can you open the door?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now" Sam said.

"Honey, I am sorry for yelling. Can we talk about this please?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

Sam gave in and walked to the door and opened it. Gabriella looked at her daughter's face. She had rings around her eyes and tearstains on her cheeks. Gabriella took Sam's hand and walked over to Sam's bed and sat down.

"Sam, we are not mad at you" Gabriella said.

"It sure seems like you are" Sam said wiping her eyes.

"Your dad and I are trying to figure out a way for this all to go smoothly, that's all. We are stressed out too. You are having a baby when you are only twenty and Ben is getting married in two months. There is a lot that needs to be discussed. Maybe this wasn't the best way to discuss it. I'm so sorry, sweetie" Gabriella said.

"It just felt like everyone was more concerned of what the plan was. Nobody asked me what I wanted. It's my baby" Sam said.

"I know, Sam. I am sorry for that. What would you like to do?" Gabriella asked as she put her hand on Sam's bump.

"I want to have this baby. Once she gets older, I want to take classes at a community college and find a job. Finally, I want to go back to U of A when I can find someone to watch her" Sam said.

"I think that sounds like a good plan, honey. When you go back to school I will watch her if you want" Gabriella said.

Sam smiled.

"Thank you" Sam said.

Sam's expression turned to pained. She put her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong Sam?" Gabriella asked concerned.

"There is a pain in my stomach" Sam said putting her hand on her bump.

"Where honey?" Gabriella asked.

Sam pointed and Gabriella put her hand on her stomach. She felt something kick her hand. Gabriella smiled.

"Sam, the baby kicked" Gabriella said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, put your hand here" Gabriella said putting Sam's hand on her bump.

Sam put her hand on her bump and felt a kick come in contact with her hand. She smiled and released tears. Gabriella kissed Sam's head softly.

"I love you. Get some sleep Sammy. The baby needs it" Gabriella said putting the bed covers over Sam's body.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Gabriella kissed Sam's head softly. She then left the bedroom and walked into the master bedroom. Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Is Sam finally asleep?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she just went to sleep" Gabriella said as she got back into bed.

Gabriella put her head on Troy's chest.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too baby girl" Troy said kissing her cheek.

The couple went to bed. The next morning, Sam woke up to her muscles aching. She moaned in pain and couldn't get out of bed. Gabriella came into Sam's bedroom and saw her lying on her bed.

"Sam, are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"My body aches" Sam said putting her hand on her bump.

Gabriella went around to the other side of the bed where Sam's head was.

"Do you want me to get the heating pad for you?" Gabriella said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yes please" Sam said.

"Okay, I will be right back" Gabriella said leaving the room.

Gabriella walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Troy was making coffee as she walked in.

"Sam's body aches" Gabriella said as she opened a drawer.

"Is she in a lot of pain?" Troy asked.

"She didn't seem like she was in a lot but I know that she is uncomfortable" Gabriella said as she put the heating pad into the microwave. Gabriella sighed.

"I love you" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"I love you too" Gabriella said.

The microwave alarm went off and Gabriella walked over to the microwave and took the heating pad.

"I'm taking this up to Sam. When is Benny coming over?" Gabriella asked.

"He said six" Troy said.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she walked upstairs.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into Sam's room.

"Sam, here is the heating pad" Gabriella said handing the pad.

"Thank you" Sam said as she put the pad under her bump.

"Do you want anything else?" Gabriella asked as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"No" Sam said.

"Ben is coming over at six. If you feel up to it, you can come downstairs" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam mumbled.

Gabriella kissed Sam's cheek. She then left the room. A couple hours later, the doorbell rang. Troy walked to the front door and opened it. Ben smiled when he saw his father.

"Hey" Troy said shaking Ben's hand.

Troy smiled at Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"How is everything going with Sam?" Rachel asked.

"She is doing well. Dealing with the pregnancy has taken a toll on her though" Troy said.

"Oh, I feel bad for her" Rachel said.

"Where is Sammy?" Ben asked.

"She's upstairs. Her body was aching and your mother was helping her out. I think she is asleep" Troy said.

Gabriella came into the room and smiled.

"Hi Benny" Gabriella said.

Ben turned around and smiled.

"Hi mom" Ben said hugging his mother.

Gabriella saw Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"How's wedding plans going?" Gabriella asked Rachel.

"They are going fine. We are just putting the finishing touches on things" Rachel said.

"Are you getting nervous?" Gabriella asked.

"A little bit but I think it's just the stress of everything" Rachel said.

Sam walked downstairs carefully and went into the family room where everyone was talking. Ben saw Sam and smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her carefully.

"Hey, you! How are you feeling?" Ben asked as he put his hand on her bump.

"Tired and my body aches. I found out the sex of the baby" Sam said.

"You did?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. It's a girl" Sam said smiling and putting her hand on her bump.

Ben smiled and hugged Sam and kissed her head.

"I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too" Sam said.

"So besides aches, anything else going on?" Ben asked.

"She kicked for the first time yesterday" Sam said.

"Wow. That's awesome. Do you have a name picked out?" Ben asked.

"No yet. I have four months to put a name together" Sam said.

"Yeah, that's true" Ben said.

The rest of the night, Ben, Rachel, Sam, Troy and Gabriella relaxed around the house. They talked about the baby.


	9. The Beginning of Our Lives

The next couple of weeks were crazy in the Bolton household. Ben was getting married tomorrow and everyone was making sure that everything was going smoothly. Ben unlocked the door to his parents' house and walked in. He looked around and didn't see any members of his family.

"Mom?" Ben called.

Ben heard footsteps coming downstairs. He saw his mother looking at him and smiled. Gabriella walked over to her son and hugged him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Benny, I was just about to call you. Is everything set up in the church?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, everything is set. I wanted to come by and pick up the rings" Ben said.

"Okay, they are in the bedroom. I will run upstairs and get them" Gabriella said walking upstairs.

Ben sat down on the couch and waited for his mother. Sam came downstairs and smiled when she saw her older brother. She was so happy that he was getting married to Rachel tomorrow. Sam looked up to Ben so much and loved Rachel like the sister she never had.

"Hey stranger" Sam said.

Ben looked up and smiled. He got up from the couch and hugged his little sister carefully.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ben asked.

"You are getting married tomorrow and asking how I am feeling?" Sam joked.

Ben smiled and kissed Sam's head.

"To answer your question we are fine. She is kicking and wanting out" Sam said putting her hand on her bump.

Ben smiled.

"You have three more months, little girl. I can't wait to meet you" Ben said kissing Sam's bump.

Sam smiled. She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ben asked as he put his arm around his sister.

Gabriella came downstairs and saw Ben and Sam talking. She walked back upstairs to give them some privacy.

"I'm scared" Sam said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Scared of what Sammy?" Ben asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm scared of becoming a mother and giving birth to my daughter" Sam said snuggling into her brother's side.

Ben took his free hand and put it under Sam's chin and brought it up so Sam was looking at him.

"Sam, I know you are scared. I am scared for you too and I am not even the one having a baby. You are going to be fine. You will be the most amazing mother in the world to your daughter. Since I haven't given birth nor will I ever, I don't know how it goes, but you are strong and you will do fine. If you want me to be in the delivery room with you, I will" Ben said.

Sam had tears running down her face. Ben hugged his sister.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too, you never answered my question" Ben said wiping her tears away.

"I want you in the delivery room with me. Thank you" Sam said.

Ben smiled.

"No problem. Just as long as I don't have to see anything, I think Rachel will be fine with it" Ben joked.

Sam slapped Ben's shoulder.

"Ouch, now that you are pregnant, you have become abusive" Ben joked.

Sam leaned her head back onto Ben's shoulder.

"You won't see anything" Sam said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Gabriella walked downstairs again and saw that Ben and Sam had stopped talking. She went over to the couch.

"Here are the rings, Ben" Gabriella said as she gave Ben the two ring boxes.

"Thank you" Ben said.

"So are you staying here tonight, or are you guys going to be together?" Gabriella asked.

"I am going to crash in my room. Rachel has all the bridesmaids coming over and doing a last single girl party. So they kicked me out" Ben said.

Gabriella laughed.

"I did that with your dad too. He went to his parent's house for the night" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, anyway I am going to take a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Ben said getting up and helping Sam get off the couch.

"Okay" Gabriella said kissing her son's cheek.

Gabriella then kissed Sam's cheek. She then walked upstairs. Ben turned to Sam and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for opening up to me, Sammy. If you need anyone to talk to besides mom, I am here" Ben said.

"Thanks Benny. I am going to go to bed. Your niece is kicking me" Sam said putting her hand on her bump.

"Okay, good night" Ben said as he watched his sister walk upstairs.

Ben went through the house and turned off the lights. He couldn't believe he was getting married in a matter of hours and becoming an uncle in two months. Ben smiled at the thought. He walked upstairs to his room. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow would be the beginning of the rest of his life. The next morning, Ben woke up and realized that today he was getting married. He got up and walked downstairs. Gabriella was in the kitchen and looked at her son.

"My baby is getting married today" Gabriella said as she hugged Ben.

"Mom, don't cry" Ben said wiping his mother's tears.

"I'm sorry. You are my baby. You grew up so fast" Gabriella said putting her hand on her son's face.

Ben smiled and kissed his mother's cheek.

"I am going to go get ready. The boys should be here soon" Ben said.

Troy came downstairs and smiled. He saw Gabriella sitting at the kitchen table with a box of tissues. Troy walked over to the table and sat down next to his wife. He pulled Gabriella into his lap.

"Babe, he's getting married. He will come back to visit" Troy said.

"I know, it's just that he grew up so fast" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"I know" Troy said rubbing Gabriella's back.

"He's going to have a new number one woman in his life now" Gabriella said leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Brie, you are always going to be his first priority. You are his family" Troy said.

"Yeah" Gabriella said wiping her tears.

"Are you going to be okay?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy and kissed his lips.

"I think so" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed her head.

"We have to start getting ready. We only have two hours" Troy said looking at the clock.

"Okay, is Sam up?" Gabriella asked as she stood up.

"I think she was in the bathroom when I came down" Troy said.

"Okay, I am going to go get ready" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"I am right behind you" Troy said following Gabriella upstairs.

An hour later, Gabriella came downstairs and heard the doorbell ring. She walked to the door and opened it. Ryan looked at Gabriella and smiled. Ryan had participated in all of the important pieces of Ben's life like graduation, prom, and sports games. He wanted to be there for his son as much as possible.

"Gabi, you look beautiful" Ryan said.

"Thanks Ryan. Come on in" Gabriella said as she closed the door behind them.

"Where's Ben?" Ryan asked.

"He's getting ready. He will be down soon. How are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine. I can't believe our son is getting married" Ryan said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I know. I remember when he was born" Gabriella said looking down at her hands.

"Gabriella, he's grown up. You will still be in his life" Ryan said.

"I know" Gabriella said.

Ben came downstairs and smiled when he saw his father.

"Hey" Ben said hugging Ryan.

"How are you feeling Ben? Nervous?" Ryan asked.

"A little bit but I love Rachel so much. I could never see my life without her" Ben said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Is Sam ready?" Gabriella asked her son.

"Yeah, she is putting on her shoes" Ben said walking into the kitchen.

An hour later, the Bolton family and the groomsmen were all ready to go to the church. They piled into the car and drove to the church. Ten minutes later, the car pulled up to the church. Everyone got out of the car. Ben looked up at the sky and sighed. Gabriella put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I love you Benny" Gabriella said kissing her son's cheek.

Ben looked at his mother and smiled.

"I love you too mom" Ben said hugging his mother.

The Bolton family walked into the church. The men went into the groom's room and relaxed until it was time for the wedding to start. Rachel had just gotten to the church and walked to the bride's room. She put down her dress that was in the garment bag. Rachel sighed. There was a knock on the door and Rachel walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Gabriella.

"Gabriella" Rachel said hugging her mother in law.

"Hi honey. How's it going?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Rachel.

"Everything is fine. I'm just nervous. Is that normal?" Rachel asked.

"Completely. I was petrified to marry Troy. Trust me, Ben is just as nervous" Gabriella said.

"He is?" Rachel asked as she started to style her hair.

"Yeah. Anyway, what do you want me to do?" Gabriella asked.

Rachel looked at Gabriella.

"Can you go get Sam? I need her help" Rachel said.

"Sure, she will be right over" Gabriella said.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Rachel opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Sammy" Rachel said hugging her maid of honor.

"Hey, Ben wanted me to give you this" Sam said holding an envelope.

Rachel took the envelope and opened it. She opened the letter it contained and started reading it.

_Rachel, _

_I can't believe the day that I can finally call you my wife has come. I couldn't ever picture my life without you. You are the love of my life and I can't wait for us to be able to spend the rest of our lives with each other. Through sickness and in health. I am going to get in trouble for being in the bathroom too long where I am writing this but I want you to know that I love you more than you will ever know. See you at the altar. _

_Love, _

_Ben. _

Rachel had tears running down her face. She couldn't believe how amazing Ben was. Rachel wiped her tears and continued getting ready. Half an hour later, it was finally time for the wedding to start. Everyone took their places and the wedding march started to play. Ben was standing at the altar with a huge smile on his face. The doors in the back of the church opened and Rachel and her father emerged. The father and daughter duo walked down the aisle slowly. Once they got to the altar, Rachel kissed her father's cheek. She then walked to her place and looked at Ben. Ben smiled and took her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the matrimony of Benjamin Bolton and Rachel Sims. Does anyone object to this marriage?" the pastor asked the congregation.

Silence filled the room.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor asked.

"Her mother and I do" Peter, Rachel's father said.

"Who gives this man to this woman?" the pastor asked.

"His mother and I" Troy said.

"Can I have the rings?" the pastor asked.

Gabriella gave the pastor the rings.

"Rachel, place this ring onto Benjamin's finger and repeat after me" the pastor said.

Rachel slid the wedding ring onto Ben's finger and looked at Ben and smiled.

"I, Rachel Sims, take you, Benjamin Bolton to be my husband" the pastor said.

Rachel repeated the phrase.

"In sickness and in health" the pastor said.

Rachel repeated the phrase.

"As long as we both shall live" the pastor said.

Rachel repeated the phrase and tears fell from her eyes. The pastor repeated the process with Ben.

"Do you, Rachel Sims, take Benjamin Bolton to be your husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do" Rachel said smiling at Ben.

"Do you, Benjamin Bolton, take Rachel Sims to be your wife?" the pastor asked.

Ben smiled.

"I do" Ben said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the pastor said.

Ben smiled and leaned in and kissed Rachel passionately. They pulled apart and smiled.

"Please welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" the pastor said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled. Gabriella kissed Troy's lips. Ben and Rachel walked down the aisle and out of the church. The beginning of their lives had just begun.


	10. The True Meaning Of Love

Everyone had left the church and had driven to a restaurant where the reception would be held. All of the guests were sitting at their tables, waiting for the newlyweds to make their grand entrance. The DJ was finally told that the couple had arrived and was waiting to be introduced. The DJ stopped the music that was playing and walked to the microphone.

"It is my great privilege to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!" the DJ said.

Ben and Rachel came into the room, hand in hand. Everyone was talking to each other until Gabriella walked up to the podium.

"So I wanted to be the first to say something about the newlyweds. Rachel, I remember the day that Ben brought you over to the house and announced that you were dating. As I got to know you, I knew you were the right woman for my son. You are kind, smart, funny, and most of all loving. You have made Ben the happiest that I have ever seen him be. I love you so much and welcome to the family. Benny, I always told you that you were going to find a woman that will love you forever and I am so happy that you did. I love you Ben" Gabriella said as she wiped her tears.

Rachel leaned her head on Ben's shoulder and smiled. She got up from her seat and hugged her mother-in-law. Ben then kissed his mother's cheek. After Gabriella sat down, Sam walked to the podium.

"Benny, you have always been the person that I have looked up to for as long as I can remember. Even though we fight sometimes, you always will be my best friend. No matter what the situation was or how bad something is, you are always by my side. I love you so much and am so happy to call you my older brother. Rachel, you are such a sweetheart and have made Ben a better man. When I first met you, I thought that you were trying to take my best friend away from me but I realized that it was the exact opposite. You are the sister that I never had and I can't wait to see what the future holds for the both of you. You always have a smile on your face and want to help people when they need it the most. I could never see my brother with anyone else. I love you both so much and am so happy that this day has finally come" Sam said wiping her tears away.

Ben smiled and walked over to his sister and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

A couple friends of Ben and Rachel made their speeches. Ben then walked up to the podium.

"Thank you everyone for being here with Rachel and I as we begin our life together. Rachel, I remember the first time I met you. We were in a freshman English class and you sat next to me . From the minute I saw you, I knew that you were the most beautiful woman I have ever met and seen besides my mother and my sister. Babe, I can't even describe in words the love I have for you. You are the one that I come to when I need someone to talk to and you always give me advice on what I should do. Every morning when I wake up and see your face, I fall in love with you all over again. You are my life and I could never see my life without you. You are the funniest, cutest, and most loving person in the world. I love you so much and I can't wait to see what our lives together have in store for us. Thank you" Ben said.

There was not a dry eye in the restaurant. Rachel had tears running down her cheeks. Ben went back to the table where Rachel and their families were sitting. Rachel kissed Ben's lips passionately.

"I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too" Rachel said.

Ben wiped his wife's tears away. The newlyweds and their guests danced the night away. At eleven PM, the couple got ready to leave for the airport. They were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon and would spend two weeks there. Rachel and Ben said goodbye to their friends and family and drove to the airport.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton" Ben said as he sat down in his seat on the plane.

"I love you too Mr. Bolton" Rachel said kissing Ben's lips.

The plane took off and five hours later, the couple finally arrived to their destination and enjoyed the beginning of their life as husband and wife. Two weeks later, the doorbell rang at the Bolton home. Gabriella walked to the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Ben and Rachel standing at the front door.

"How was the honeymoon?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"It was amazing. Relaxing at the beach and just doing things together. I loved every second of it" Rachel said entwining her fingers with Ben's.

"So let's cut to the chase, are you pregnant?" Gabriella joked.

Ben spit the water that was in mouth into the sink. He looked at his mother.

"That's not funny mom" Ben said.

"I thought it was pretty funny" Gabriella said.

"I think handling one grandchild at a time would be okay. Speaking of grandchildren, how's Sammy?" Ben asked.

"Sam is upstairs resting. The pregnancy has finally made a lasting impact. She is exhausted all the time" Gabriella said.

"Can we go up and see her?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, but if she is sleeping, do not wake her up" Gabriella warned.

"I won't" Ben said as he took Rachel's hand as they walked upstairs.

Ben walked to Sam's bedroom and opened the door quietly. He poked his head in and saw Sam lying on her bed, reading a pregnancy book.

"Hey kid" Ben said as he and Rachel walked in.

Sam looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey, how was your honeymoon?" Sam asked as she sat up on the bed.

"It's was amazing. How are you feeling?" Ben asked as he put his hand on her bump.

"Just tired. She is kicking all the time. Plus, I have pain all over my body" Sam said.

"Is the pain normal?" Ben asked as he rubbed her bump in soothing circles.

"Yeah, Dr. Leon said that it was" Sam said.

"Okay, anything that your older brother needs to know?" Ben asked as he looked at Sam.

Sam looked at Ben and her eyes filled with tears.

"I love you" Sam said hormonally.

Ben smiled and turned to Rachel.

"Babe, can you give us a minute?" Ben asked his wife.

"Sure" Rachel said as she left the room.

Ben hugged his sister and kissed her head. He knew her hormones were going crazy.

"I love you too, Sammy" Ben said as he wiped her tears away.

"Sorry for being so hormonal" Sam said.

"Hey, you are allowed to be hormonal. You are pregnant. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ben asked as he looked at his sister.

"Is Rachel pregnant?" Sam asked.

Ben looked at Sam and laughed.

"I swear you and mom are on the same page about my life. To answer your question, no she is not pregnant. We wanted to wait until you had the baby to start talking about it" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said.

"Are you okay now?" Ben asked rubbing his sister's back.

"Yeah, can you help me get off the bed?" Sam asked.

"Of course" Ben said getting off the bed and holding his hands out for his sister to take.

Sam took her brother's hands and Ben pulled her up slowly.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"Hey, remember I want to help" Ben said.

"I know and I love you for that. Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment. Do you want to come?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I want to see my future niece" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said hugging her brother.

"Mom is probably wondering where you are" Ben said.

"Let's go downstairs" Sam said.

The rest of the day the Bolton family relaxed around the house. They were so happy that Ben and Rachel were finally married and that Sam was coping well with her pregnancy.


	11. Family Is What's Important

The next morning, Sam woke up and turned to her side. She looked at the clock which read ten AM and sighed. Her doctor's appointment was in an hour. Sam got up carefully and walked to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She then walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom and went downstairs. She heard talking in the kitchen and walked into the room. Gabriella, Troy, and Ben were sitting at the table drinking coffee. They turned to Sam when they saw her walk in.

"Good morning sweetie, how are you feeling today?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Tired" Sam said as she opened the refrigerator and took a carton of orange juice out.

"Your appointment is at eleven?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, do you still want to come?" Sam asked looking at her brother.

"Yes" Ben said.

Sam went to the table and sat down carefully in the chair that was next to her brother.

"How far along are you now?" Ben asked as he put his hand on Sam's stomach and felt the baby kick.

"Six months. I can't wait for her to come" Sam said.

"I know. I can't wait to meet her" Ben said.

Gabriella looked at the clock.

"Sam, we need to go" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said as she took Ben's hand.

Gabriella, Ben, and Sam drove to Dr. Leon's office. Ben helped Sam out of the car and the three Bolton's walked into the office. Sam signed herself in and sat down next to Ben.

"Are you getting nervous Sammy?" Ben asked.

"Not really. I mean I am sure I will be freaking out once I have to push her out. But I know that you and mom will be there with me so I have some support" Sam said.

"I would be in there even if you didn't want me" Ben said.

Sam smiled and leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. A young nurse who was in her twenties came out into the waiting room with a clipboard.

"Samantha Bolton?" the nurse called.

Ben and Gabriella stood up. Ben turned to Sam and helped her get off the chair. They followed the nurse into a room where Sam's vitals were taken. The nurse then escorted them to an exam room.

"Samantha, please put this gown on. Dr. Leon will be in shortly" the nurse said closing the door.

"We are going to step out so you can change. Open the door when you are done" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Gabriella and Ben left the room. Sam changed into the gown and opened the door. Gabriella and Ben came back into the room and sat down next to the bed.

"Have you picked a name out, Sam?" Ben asked.

"I have a couple that I am thinking about. Once she is born, I will decide" Sam said as she got onto the exam table.

"You only have three more months. Are you getting nervous?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Yeah, a little bit. I am trying to not freak out but it's kind of hard not to" Sam said.

Ben smiled.

"We all are going to be here whenever you need us. If you need help, just call" Ben said.

Sam smiled. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came in. She smiled and sat down on to the stool that was next to the bed.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Dr. Leon asked as she looked at Sam's chart.

"Tired and ready for her to come" Sam said.

Dr. Leon smiled.

"Well let's hope she doesn't come too soon. Are you having any pain?" Dr. Leon asked.

Sam put her hand on her bump.

"Just muscle pain. Sometimes I am in so much pain that I can't get up" Sam explained.

"That's completely normal. Anything out of the ordinary?" Dr. Leon asked.

Sam smiled and looked at her mother and brother.

"She kicked for the first time" Sam said as tears filled her eyes.

Gabriella smiled and rubbed her daughter's back soothingly. She knew that Sam's hormones were all over the place.

"Well that's good. Do you want to see the baby today?" Dr. Leon asked as she washed her hands.

"Yes" Sam said.

"Okay, Ben can you help her lie back? " Dr. Leon said.

"Sure" Ben said.

Ben carefully helped Sam lie down. He then sat back down next to his mother. Dr. Leon turned the ultrasound on and waited for it to warm up. Meanwhile, she lifted Sam's gown and examined her stomach. After, she looked at the ultrasound and took the bottle of gel that was next to it. Dr. Leon squeezed the product onto Sam's stomach. Sam closed her eyes and grabbed Ben's hand.

"It's cold" Sam said.

"Sorry, Sam" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon then moved the gel around with the wand. They all looked at the monitor. Dr. Leon stopped moving the wand.

"There's your daughter, Sam. She looks big and healthy" Dr. Leon said.

Sam had tears running down her face. Ben took his free hand and rubbed her shoulder.

"She's beautiful" Sam said as she wiped her eyes.

Gabriella started tearing up a little as well. She was so proud of Sam for being so strong for the last couple of months. Even though Gabriella was mad at Sam at the beginning for getting pregnant, she found that Sam had matured a lot through this experience.

"I am going to go print these for you and I will be back" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Gabriella kissed Sam's head and moved the hair that was covering the side of her face.

"I love you Sam" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mom" Sam said.

Ben smiled. He was happy that Sam had become so mature throughout her pregnancy. He was also happy that Sam was getting along with everyone and not getting angry about things. Ben kissed Sam's head softly.

"I love you Sammy" Ben said.

"I love you too Benny" Sam said.

Dr. Leon came back into the room and handed the pictures to Gabriella.

"Sam, I need to examine you. Can you separate your legs?" Dr. Leon asked.

Sam moved her legs apart.

"Ben do you want to step out or are you okay?" Dr. Leon asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you" Ben said holding Sam's hand.

Sam looked at Ben and smiled.

"Sam, take a deep breath in for me" Dr. Leon said.

Sam took a deep breath and squeezed Ben's hand. Dr. Leon examined her and then threw her gloves away.

"She is coming down" Dr. Leon said.

"Is that good?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Yeah, but we just have to watch her and make sure she doesn't come early" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Sam looked at Ben and smiled.

"I will see you in a month" Dr. Leon said as she shook Ben's hand.

Dr. Leon left the room. Ben helped Sam sit up.

"We are going to be in the hallway. Come out when you are dressed" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Ben and Gabriella walked into the hallway. Ben closed the door and looked at his mother.

"She's doing great" Ben said.

"Yeah, and the baby is healthy. What is going to happen when she comes though? Is she going to stay in the house or get an apartment?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably she is going to stay in the house. For at least a couple months until she gets the hang of things" Ben said.

Gabriella smiled and hugged her son.

"I love you Benny. You are the best son anyone could ever want" Gabriella said.

Ben smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. The Bolton family was closer than ever before. Troy and Gabriella were so happy that Sam was coping well with the pregnancy and that Ben was by her side when she needed him.


	12. Realization

Gabriella, Ben, and Sam drove home. Gabriella unlocked the front door and walked into the house. She looked around and didn't see Troy anywhere.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

She heard movement upstairs. Gabriella walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. She smiled when she saw her husband snuggled into the bed sheets, sound asleep. Gabriella got onto the bed and kissed Troy's cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't hear you guys come in. How was the appointment?" Troy asked as he moved Gabriella closer to him.

"It went well. We saw the baby. She is getting big and also she is moving down, so that's good. I have to hand it to Sam, I thought that things were going to go in the opposite direction in the beginning, but she has become mature and everything is going well" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's lips.

"I think she realized that this is not a little thing that she is dealing with. She has to take care of another life besides herself. It's going to be hard, but seeing Sam be in this type of mood, I know that she will be able to get through it" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled into Troy's chest.

"I love you" Troy said.

"I love you too. Oh, I forgot to show you the pictures" Gabriella said taking the pictures out of her purse and giving them to Troy.

Troy looked at the sonogram and smiled.

"It's funny that after all these years, I can still understand this thing" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I know. You should have seen Ben. He is the most supportive person I have ever met in my life, besides you" Gabriella said.

"Nice save" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella smiled and entwined her fingers with her husband's.

"He was holding her hand and making her feel comfortable. Sam had two mood swings and Ben was there telling her everything was okay" Gabriella said.

"We raised a great man" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at Troy and kissed his lips.

"He learned from his father" Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Gabriella, confused.

"Ryan?" Troy asked.

"No baby. You" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled.

"I love you so much" Troy said.

"I love you too. I am going to go check on Sam and make sure she is okay" Gabriella said getting up from the bed.

Gabriella walked out of the master bedroom and went into Sam's bedroom. Sam and Ben were both asleep on Sam's bed. Gabriella smiled. She then walked out of the room and went back to the master bedroom.

"Ben and Sam are both asleep on Sam's bed" Gabriella said.

"Ben should be getting home to Rachel soon though. She is going to think he died or something" Troy said.

"He told Rachel that he was coming here and staying for a while" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

A couple hours later, Ben woke up and realized he was in Sam's room. He looked next to him and saw Sam asleep. Ben leaned over his sister and kissed her cheek. He then carefully got up and walked downstairs. Ben walked into the kitchen and saw his mother. Gabriella turned around and looked at her son.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I have to get going. Rachel is probably getting worried" Ben said.

Gabriella hugged and kissed her son. Troy shook Ben's hand. Ben walked out of the house and drove home. Troy closed the front door and looked at Gabriella. He walked over to her and kissed her lips.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, baby" Troy said.

"I will, let me just check on Sam" Gabriella said.

"I will check on her. Go upstairs and get into bed" Troy said.

Gabriella walked upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Troy then made sure all of the lights were off and walked upstairs. He stopped at Sam's room and saw her asleep. Troy put an extra blanket over her body and kissed her head softly. Sam started to stir and opened her eyes slowly.

"Sam, it's just me. Go back to sleep, honey" Troy said.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

"What's up, Sam? Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I feel fine. I just wanted to thank you for everything. You and mom are helping me through probably the hardest thing I will ever have to go through in my life. I have cried, thrown up, complained, and am just plain miserable sometimes. But you both are so patient with me. I couldn't have asked for greater support from my family then the three of you. I am sorry that things happened the way they did but I am dealing with them. I love you" Sam said.

Troy smiled and kissed his daughter's head.

"Sammy, you are my daughter. I will never let anything happen to you. If something unexpected happens, I will always be there for you, no matter what. Same goes for your mom too. I want you to be as comfortable as you can be. So that when your baby comes, she will have the best life she can have. I know you feel bad about how things happened but you are doing an amazing job and coping with everything. Better than I would have thought. Through this whole thing, you have grown into a responsible and loving young woman. That's all I want. I love you so much" Troy said.

Sam smiled.

"I love you too dad" Sam said.

"Get some sleep, okay? My granddaughter needs it" Troy said kissing Sam's head.

"Okay" Sam said snuggling back into her sheets.

Troy left the room and walked to the master bedroom. He got into bed and kissed Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Is she asleep?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but she woke up once I popped my head in. She thanked us for helping her through this and that we are supporting her" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's lips.

"You are a good daddy, babe. She feels bad, I understand that. Did you tell her that we are doing this because we love her?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" Troy said snuggling into the bed.

"Good. I am going to sleep. I am exhausted" Gabriella said.

"Okay, goodnight Brie" Troy said kissing Gabriella's lips.

"Night" Gabriella said snuggling into her pillow.

Troy fell asleep a couple minutes after. He was happy that Sam was starting to go on the right path. He knew that she was going to be a great mother to her daughter, even though it would be difficult at times. Sam was his daughter and he was going to help her out in any way he could. The next morning, Sam woke up and walked downstairs. She was craving a peanut butter and banana sandwich. Sam walked into the kitchen and took the ingredients from the fridge and set them on the counter. She then made her sandwich. Gabriella came into the room and smiled.

"Craving?" Gabriella asked.

Sam nodded with mouthful of peanut butter. Gabriella smiled.

"I had a lot of weird cravings when I was pregnant with you" Gabriella said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Like what?" Sam asked as she finished her sandwich.

"I wanted pickles all the time and they had to be the whole ones. Your dad got me the ones that were split and I made him return them and get the whole ones" Gabriella said.

"Wow" Sam said.

"Yeah, but eventually the cravings stopped and I ate normally again. Your dad was so happy" Gabriella smiled.

Sam looked at her mother.

"I didn't even want a sandwich at first, but then I started tasting it in my mouth and I needed it" Sam said.

"I know the feeling. So I was thinking that maybe we could go shopping for baby stuff. We should start getting her stuff ready because we don't know what is going to happen" Gabriella said.

"Okay, let me get my shoes and we can go" Sam said.

Sam got her shoes on and the women left the house. Sam was starting to realize that she needed to what was best for her and her daughter and that her parents wanted to help her out.


	13. Siblings Stick Together

The next couple of weeks had gone smoothly for the Bolton Family. Sam, Troy, and Gabriella were getting Sam's room ready for when the baby came. They had reorganized it and put a crib next to Sam's bed. Reality had set in for Sam, and she knew there was no turning back now. Sam was lying down on her bed and was sleeping soundly. The pregnancy had made her become tired within five minutes of doing something. Gabriella and Troy were downstairs talking about what the next step was going to be.

"So the baby is going to stay in Sam's room?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she wanted to be closer to the baby if she cried" Gabriella said.

"That's a good plan. I can't believe that in two months we will be grandparents" Troy said rubbing his head.

"I know. I found a Lamaze class for Sam to go to so that she knows what to expect" Gabriella said.

"Are you sure that it's going to work? When you were pregnant with Sam, you didn't follow any of that" Troy said.

"Let Sam try it once and if she doesn't like it then we won't do it" Gabriella reasoned with her husband.

"Okay" Troy said.

The couple heard footsteps and Sam came into the living room. Troy got Sam a chair and she sat down.

"How was your nap?" Troy asked.

"Good and much needed" Sam said.

"So, I was thinking, since you have never had a baby before, you could try to go to a Lamaze class" Gabriella said.

"Why would I need that?" Sam asked.

"Just so you have some things to know when you are in labor" Gabriella said.

"Well I will be in pain, how am I going to remember all of that?" Sam asked.

Gabriella sighed. She looked at Troy.

"Sam, just try one class, okay? If you don't like it then you won't go to it anymore" Gabriella said.

Sam looked down at her bump and put her hand on the spot where she felt her daughter kicking and smiled. She looked up.

"I will try one, but if I don't like it then I am not going again" Sam said.

"Okay, thank you" Gabriella said kissing her daughter's cheek.

Later that day, the doorbell rang. Sam walked slowly to the door and opened it. She saw Ben standing at the doorstep with Rachel.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Ben asked as he put his hand on Sam's stomach.

"Exhausted, I want her to come out already" Sam said.

Ben smiled.

"How are you Rachel?" Sam asked.

"I am doing fine. How's the baby doing?" Rachel asked.

"She is kicking her mommy" Sam said rubbing her bump.

Ben smiled. He kissed Sam's cheek.

"So what's been going on?" Ben asked.

"Mom and dad want me to go to a Lamaze class" Sam said.

"Oh, that's good Sammy" Ben said.

"I don't want to go" Sam said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I am not going to follow directions when I am in labor" Sam said.

"Just try it, you may like it" Rachel said.

Sam shrugged.

"I don't have anyone to go with. Everyone goes with their husbands or boyfriends. I will feel weird" Sam said.

Rachel looked at Ben and smiled. Ben caught Rachel's expression and realized what he had to do.

"Sammy, I could go with you. Since you want me in the delivery room with you anyway" Ben said.

Sam looked at her brother.

"You would go with me, Benny?" Sam asked.

Ben put his arm around his sister.

"Of course I would. You are my sister. I want you to be comfortable. Plus, I could get a head start on learning some things" Ben said.

Sam hugged her brother tightly. She had tears running down her face.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too Sam. When does this class start?" Ben asked as he wiped her tears away.

"Tonight" Sam said.

"Okay" Ben said.

"Rachel, are you okay with Ben going with me?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am okay with it. Sam, you are his sister and mine as well. I want you to feel comfortable and not worry about anything. Ben will go with you" Rachel said.

"Okay, thank you" Sam said.

"Where is mom and dad?" Ben asked.

"They are in the living room and trying to figure out a plan for when the baby comes" Sam said.

"Oh, what's the verdict so far?" Rachel asked.

"Right now, the baby will be in my room and when I am more comfortable taking care of her, I am going to get an apartment and that's where we will go" Sam said.

"That sounds good so far. You know that if you need somewhere to stay, you are always welcome to come over and crash in the guest room" Rachel said.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that offer" Sam said.

Ben, Rachel, and Sam walked into the living room and sat down with Troy and Gabriella.

"So what is plan?" Ben asked his parents.

"The plan is that after the baby is born, Sam will get a job and go to classes at the community college. We will take care of the baby when she has to go to work and school" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I also told her that she is more than welcome to come over and stay in the guest room if she wants" Ben said.

"Okay, did Sam tell you about Lamaze?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah she did. I told her that I would go with her. Rachel and I both think it's a good idea" Ben said.

"Okay, that sounds good. You and Sam should get going, the class starts in twenty minutes" Gabriella said looking at her watch.

"Alright, let me go get my purse" Sam said as she walked upstairs.

Gabriella smiled and looked at her son and daughter in law.

"Thank you guys" Gabriella said.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"For getting Sam to realize that she needs to make the right decision, not only for her, but for her baby as well" Gabriella said.

"We want Sam to realize that she has to think of the baby too" Rachel said.

"I know" Gabriella said.

Sam came downstairs and went over to Ben.

"Are you ready to go?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Sam said.

"How are you going to get home, babe?" Ben asked.

"She can stay here until you get back" Troy said.

"That's fine with me" Rachel said.

"Okay, wish us luck" Ben said as he and Sam walked out of the house.

Ben drove to the hospital where the Lamaze class was being held. Sam and Ben walked into the room and were met by several pregnant women who were ten and twenty years older than Sam. A middle aged woman came up to them and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Annie. How far along are you?" Annie, the instructor asked.

"I'm seven months" Sam said.

"Is this your husband?" Annie asked.

"No, this is my brother, Ben" Sam said.

"Hi Ben. Go pick a spot on the ground and class will begin" Annie said.

Sam and Ben went over to the floor and sat down. Annie stood in front of all the women and their partners.

"Today, we are going to work on breathing and different positions that you can use during labor and birth" Annie said.

Ben looked at Sam and smiled. He squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there for her. Annie continued to talk about breathing . Finally, Annie turned to the class.

"Okay, now partners, sit in back of the women. Now women, breathe like how I am. Hee hee who" Annie said.

The room watched Annie and then demonstrated.

"Hee hee who" Sam breathed.

Ben rubbed Sam's shoulders.

"Good work, now positioning for birth can be tricky. You have to listen to your body on what it wants. Here are some positions that might feel good" Annie said.

Annie demonstrated some of the labor and birth positions and the class repeated them. After an hour, the class ended. Ben helped Sam get up and they walked over to Annie.

"Thank you so much" Sam said.

"You are most welcome. We have another class next week, if you want to join us" Annie said.

"Okay, I will think about it" Sam said.

Ben shook Annie's hand. Sam and Ben walked out of the hospital and got into the car. Ben looked at Sam.

"So what did you think?" Ben asked.

"Mom was right" Sam said.

Ben smiled.

"Mom has had two kids, I think if you wanted to know more about pregnancy, labor, and birth, then you should talk to her. I know it's embarrassing, but you need to get information about things like this" Ben said as he drove to his parents house.

"I know, but I guess I am just ashamed of what I did" Sam said.

"Sammy, you can't stop anything now. This baby is coming very soon. Just promise you will consider talking to mom about this" Ben said.

Sam looked at her brother and smiled.

"I promise, Benny. Thank you for coming with me" Sam said as Ben parked the car.

Ben got out of the car and helped Sam out.

"You are most welcome. If you need me to come with you, just call" Ben said.

"I will. I love you" Sam said hugging her older brother.

"I love you too" Ben said.

Sam was so happy that she had a brother like Ben. He would do anything to make her happy and feel comfortable during a crazy time in her life.


	14. Unwanted Pain

Sam unlocked the door to her parent's house. Troy and Gabriella were curled up on the couch and watching a movie in the living room. Sam and Ben came into the room. Troy paused the movie and the couple looked at Sam.

"How was it?" Gabriella asked.

"You were right" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled. She got off the couch and hugged her daughter. Gabriella kissed Sam's cheek.

"I should have listened to you and I am sorry" Sam said.

"Hey, it's okay. So what did you think?" Gabriella asked.

"I now know that I have a lot to learn about labor and birth" Sam said.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

Troy and Ben stood up and walked out of the room to give Gabriella and Sam some privacy.

"Like what position is good for pain and how to breathe properly during a contraction" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled and put her hand on Sam's bump.

"Honey, I was only trying to help you. I didn't want you to be stressed out when your water breaks and when you go into labor" Gabriella said.

"I understand that now" Sam said.

"Would you go again?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, and Ben is surprisingly a good coach. It's like he did it before or something" Sam said.

"He wants to support you in any way he can. He wants to be there for you when you need someone to talk to or need help" Gabriella said.

"I'm glad I have him. I am going to go say good night to Ben and am going to bed" Sam said.

"Okay Sammy. I love you" Gabriella said hugging her daughter.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Sam walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen where her father and Ben were. Ben and Troy looked at Sam when she came in.

"I am going to go to bed. Thanks Benny for coming with me" Sam said.

Ben smiled and got up. He walked over to his sister and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. Call me if you want to go next week" Ben said.

"I will, I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too Sammy. Goodnight" Ben said.

Sam walked upstairs and got into bed. She couldn't believe that the baby would be here in a month and a half. The next morning, Sam woke up to a shooting pain in her back. She squeezed her eyes shut. Sam looked at the clock.

"Mom" Sam cried.

Gabriella heard Sam cry her name and dropped what she was doing. She walked briskly to Sam's room and saw her in pain. Gabriella sat on the bed.

"What's wrong Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"There is a shooting pain in my back and it won't stop" Sam said as tears fell from her eyes.

"What part of your back?" Gabriella asked.

"My lower back" Sam said.

"Can you sit up?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know" Sam said.

"Try" Gabriella said.

Sam sat up but moaned in pain.

"I think I need to take you to the hospital" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Gabriella helped Sam stand up and put her shoes on. Gabriella helped Sam walk downstairs.

"Troy?" Gabriella called.

Troy poked his head out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Troy asked as he looked at Sam.

"She is having really bad back pain. I am going to take her to the hospital. Can you call Ben please?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay" Troy said.

Gabriella helped Sam get into the car. Gabriella drove to the hospital and parked the car. A nurse came with a wheelchair.

"What seems to be the problem today?" the nurse asked as Sam and Gabriella were escorted to an exam room.

"I am seven months pregnant and having excruciating back pain" Sam said as she held her mother's hand.

"Okay, I need to examine you. Just to make sure you are not dilating or having contractions. Just relax" the nurse said.

Sam gripped her mother's hand as the nurse checked if she was in labor. The nurse came up smiling.

"Sam, you are not in labor the nurse said.

"Okay, will Dr. Leon be coming tonight?" Sam asked.

"Possibly. She may come tonight. I am going to move you to the main floor" the nurse said.

The nurse left the room. Sam released the tears that she was holding in.

"Baby, you are going to be fine. You are not in labor. Just relax" Gabriella said rubbing her daughter's back.

The nurse came back into the room.

"Okay, we are going to move you Sam" the nurse said.

The nurse unlocked the wheels of the bed and pushed the bed down the hall. She then moved the bed into a hospital room. Gabriella thanked the nurse and the nurse left the room.

"How are you doing, honey?" Gabriella asked.

"Okay" Sam said.

Gabriella's phone went off. She looked at it and smiled.

"Ben is here, Sammy. He is parking his car" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Sammy. What happened?" Ben asked as he sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

"I had really bad back pain and I didn't know if it was the baby or not" Sam said with tears in her eyes.

Ben put his hand on Sam's cheek and kissed her head softly.

"Everything is going to be okay" Ben said.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came into the room.

"Sam, what happened?" Dr. Leon asked.

"I was in bed and I felt a shooting pain in my back. I didn't know if it was pregnancy related or not" Sam explained.

"Okay, let me examine you and we will find out what's going on" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon examined Sam from head to toe. She wrote things down in her notes.

"Sam, honey, the back pain you are feeling, is a sign that the baby is growing. It's completely normal" Dr. Leon said.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I am going to an ultrasound just to be sure" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon put on gloves and moved the hospital gown that Sam was wearing above her stomach. She squeezed gel onto Sam's stomach and took the wand and moved it around. Dr. Leon looked at the monitor and stopped.

"She looks fine, Sam" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon looked at Sam and smiled. She knew that Sam was scared to death.

"Sam, take a deep breath for me okay?" Dr. Leon said.

Sam took a deep breath and released it.

"She is fine and you are fine. The back pain is normal, but take it easy" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon threw away her gloves.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Sam said.

"You are very welcome. I will see you in a couple weeks" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Sam released the breath that she had been holding. Ben rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sammy you are okay and she is okay. You did nothing wrong" Ben said.

"I'm sorry" Sam cried.

Ben sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his sister.

"I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled. She loved seeing Ben and Sam interact like this.

"Sam, I am going to go get a few things from home and then come back" Gabriella said kissing Sam's head.

"Okay, is Ben staying?" Sam asked.

"If he wants to" Gabriella said looking at her son.

"I will" Ben said.

Gabriella left the room. Sam didn't know how she would have gotten through the pregnancy without her family by her side.


	15. Birth Plan and Flashbacks

The next day Sam was released from the hospital. A nurse brought a wheelchair and told Sam to sit down as she, Gabriella, and Ben walked to the car. Once they got to the car, Gabriella thanked the nurse. Ben helped Sam get up from the wheelchair and get into the car. Ben closed the door and got into the front seat. Gabriella drove home and parked in the driveway. Ben got out of the car and helped Sam out of the car. The three Bolton's walked into the house. Sam walked upstairs and got into bed. Ben followed her. There was a knock on the door and Sam looked up at it.

"Come in" Sam said.

Ben opened the door and smiled at his sister. He sat on her bed and looked at her.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked.

Sam sighed. She turned the opposite direction and buried her head into her pillow. Ben looked over at Sam and realized that she was crying. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sam, it's okay. Don't cry" Ben said.

Ben carefully moved Sam so that she was facing him.

"I was so scared, Benny" Sam said.

"I know you were, so was I. But, nothing is wrong with your daughter. She is healthy and growing" Ben said.

"I know but something like that made me think I might lose her" Sam said.

Ben smiled. He knew that Sam loved her unborn daughter more than anything in the world.

"Sam, why don't you relax and take a nap? You will feel much better" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said.

"Love you" Ben said.

"Love you too" Sam said.

Ben put a blanket over Sam and walked downstairs. He went into the kitchen where his mother was and sat down at the table.

"How is she doing?' Gabriella asked.

"She's upset and blaming herself. I told her that the baby was fine and she shouldn't worry but she is" Ben said.

"Sam is attached to her baby, Ben. That bond is something that you can't describe to someone. She loves her daughter so much because she is a part of her" Gabriella said.

"I know. I have to get going. Call me tomorrow and tell me how she is" Ben said hugging his mother.

"I will. I love you Ben" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Ben said.

Ben walked out of the front door. Gabriella closed and locked the door. She walked into the kitchen and saw Troy on the computer. Gabriella went over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his shoulder softly.

"What's going on baby?" Troy asked turning away from the computer.

"Ben went upstairs to talk to Sam and he said she is blaming herself" Gabriella said as she sat on Troy's lap.

"It's not her fault" Troy said.

"I know but Sam thinks it is" Gabriella said.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her?" Troy asked.

"Yes please" Gabriella said kissing Troy's lips.

"Okay, I will be back soon" Troy said.

Troy walked upstairs and went to Sam's room. He knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in". Troy walked into Sam's room and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Sammy, look at me, honey" Troy said.

Sam picked her head up from her pillow and looked at her father. Troy noticed that her face and eyes were red from crying. He moved her body so that her head was leaning against his chest.

"Sam, this isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong" Troy said.

"Then why did it happen? Haven't I had to go through enough the last couple of months?" Sam asked.

"Sweetheart, I don't know why it happened. I know it was scary to go through but your baby is fine" Troy said.

"I am her mother though. I am supposed to protect her and not let anything happen to her" Sam said.

"Sam, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Things just happen this way" Troy said.

Sam looked at her hands as Troy rubbed her back.

"This little girl isn't ready to come out yet. Anyone could have had pain like that" Troy said putting his hand on her bump.

"I don't want her to come now" Sam said.

"I know, take a nap and relax okay? We will be downstairs if you need us" Troy said.

Troy was about to walk out of the room when Sam called his name.

"Dad?" Sam asked.

Troy turned around and looked at his daughter.

"I love you" Sam said.

"I love you too Sammy. Get some sleep, the baby needs it" Troy said as he walked out of the room.

Sam snuggled into her sheets and fell asleep. Troy walked downstairs and saw Gabriella in the kitchen. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How was your talk?" Gabriella asked.

"It went okay. I think this scared her" Troy said.

"Yeah, we just have to get through the next two months and then everything will be fine" Gabriella said.

"Two months left until we are grandparents. I feel old just thinking about it" Troy said.

Gabriella smiled.

"Do we know what the plan is when she goes into labor?" Troy asked.

"Sam said that she wants Ben and I to be in the delivery room with her but the rest I don't know. Maybe when she wakes up from her nap, we can talk about it" Gabriella said.

"Okay, and do you know if she picked a name for her?" Troy asked.

"No, we can ask about that too" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Two hours later, Sam slowly opened her eyes. She got up carefully and left her bedroom. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Troy was sitting at the table, reading a magazine. He looked up when he heard someone come into the room.

"How was your nap?" Troy asked.

"Relaxing" Sam said.

"Your mom and I have to talk to you. Wait here, I will go get her" Troy said leaving the room.

Sam went over to the dining room table and sat down. Troy came back with Gabriella and the couple sat down next to Sam.

"Sam, we need to discuss a couple things. What is the plan when you go into labor?" Gabriella asked.

"I want to go to the hospital" Sam said obviously.

Gabriella looked at Sam.

"I meant when we got to the hospital, who do you want in the room with you?" Gabriella asked.

"You and Ben" Sam said.

"Okay, when you are going to deliver her do you want all of us in the room?" Troy asked.

"If it's allowed" Sam said.

"Do you have a name picked out for her yet?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but I have a couple in mind" Sam said.

"What are they?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella, Lily, or Taylor" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled.

"You would name your daughter after me?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Yes. You have helped me through so much in my life. I want to be there for my daughter like you were for me" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled and got up and hugged her daughter carefully.

"I love you Sammy" Gabriella said.

"I love you too mom" Sam said.

"I have a question" Troy said.

Gabriella and Sam looked at Troy.

"Are you going to get an epidural or are you going to do it naturally?" Troy asked.

"Definitely going to get an epidural" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled.

"We will be with you the whole time" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Sam said.

The doorbell rang and Troy got up from the table and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw Ben and Rachel. He hugged them both and they walked into the house.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"We are talking to Sam about her birth plan" Troy said.

"Oh, I want to hear this" Ben said walking into the kitchen.

Sam saw Ben and smiled.

"Hey, what's the topic of discussion?" Ben asked as he hugged his sister.

"We are trying to figure out what Sam wants on the day that she has the baby" Gabriella said.

"Oh, am I still part of the plan?" Ben asked his sister.

"Yes" Sam said.

"So you want all of us in there if it's possible?" Gabriella repeated.

"Yes, if it's possible. If it's not, then you and Ben are the ones that are allowed in during the delivery. Sorry dad" Sam said.

"Hey, it's your decision. I want you to be comfortable and I know labor is the most uncomfortable situation that a woman could be in" Troy said.

"What happened when I was born?" Sam asked her mother.

_Flashback_

"_You are fully dilated. When you feel the urge to push, go for it" Dr. Leon said._

_"Okay" Gabriella said._

_A few minutes later, Gabriella moaned in pain. She then started to push._

_"Great job, Brie. Good push" Troy said._

_Gabriella then took a deep breath and started pushing again._

_"Ow" Gabriella whined._

_Dr. Leon checked Gabriella._

_"I can see her head. You are almost there, Gabriella" Dr. Leon said._

_Gabriella cried as she pushed again._

_"I can see her head, Brie. You are so close" Troy said._

_Gabriella pushed again._

_"You are doing great Gabriella. The head is almost out" Dr. Leon said._

_Gabriella looked down and saw the baby's head crowning. She then pushed hard and screamed._

_"The head is almost out, just one more push" Dr. Leon said._

_Gabriella took a deep breath and pushed._

_"It hurts" Gabriella said._

_"The head is out. Just a couple more pushes and your daughter will be here " Dr. Leon said._

_Troy kissed Gabriella's head and looked into the tub and saw his daughter's head. Gabriella pushed hard and moaned._

_"You are doing great, Brie" Troy said rubbing her shoulder with his free hand._

_"One more push Gabriella and your daughter will be here" Dr. Leon said._

_Gabriella pushed one last time and felt the baby leave her body. The baby came to the surface and Gabriella held her daughter in her arms. Dr. Leon gave Troy scissors to cut the cord._

"Your mom wanted a water birth because she heard it was safer for you and her. We waited for about four hours and Dr. Leon said that it was time. So your mom started pushing and after an hour you were born" Troy explained to his daughter.

"Wow, I hope mine goes smoothly" Sam said.

"It will, you just need to have a good support system. That is what will get you through it" Gabriella said.

"You can even break my hand if you want" Ben added.

"I might take you up on that" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy. She kissed his lips softly.

"Hey, no PDA people" Ben joked.

Gabriella and Troy looked at Ben and smiled. The rest of the day, the Bolton family relaxed around the house and talked about the new addition that would be coming in a month and a half.


	16. Hormones and Labor Suck

A couple weeks later, Sam was eight and a half months pregnant. She was starting to get really uncomfortable and moody. She wanted the baby to come already. One morning, Sam woke up and got out of bed carefully. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Ben was sitting at the dining room table with Gabriella. Ben saw Sam coming and pulled out a chair for her. Sam then sat down carefully and sighed.

"How are you feeling today, Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"Heavy" Sam said.

"Well you are carrying a baby" Ben said.

Sam looked at Ben and glared at him.

"What? So now that I am carrying a baby, you assume I am going to be heavy?" Sam said angrily.

Ben sighed and looked at his mother, who looked at him.

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that" Ben said.

"Then why did you say that I felt heavy because I am carrying a baby?!" Sam yelled.

Ben threw his hands up in the air. Sam ran out of the room and went upstairs, slamming her bedroom door. Gabriella looked at Ben, whose head was on the table. She rubbed his back, soothingly.

"Benny, it's just a mood swing" Gabriella said reassuringly.

Ben picked his head up.

"I really hope that Rachel is not this moody when she is pregnant. This makes me rethink our plans of having a baby" Ben said.

"Honey, it's just part of the pregnancy. Why don't you go upstairs and try to talk to her?" Gabriella suggested.

"I will try" Ben said as he stood up and walked upstairs.

Sam's bedroom door was closed. Ben knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sam asked angrily.

"It's Ben. Sam, can I come in?" Ben asked.

"No, I hate you" Sam said.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way" Ben said leaning against the door.

"I don't want to talk to you, can you just leave me alone?" Sam asked through the door.

"Fine" Ben said.

Ben walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Gabriella looked up and sighed.

"I am assuming it didn't go well" Gabriella said.

"Your assumption was right" Ben said.

"Just give her some time, Benny. She will be fine in an hour" Gabriella said.

An hour later, a tearful Sam came downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and looked at her mother. Gabriella looked at Sam and smiled.

"Are you okay, honey?" Gabriella asked.

"Where's Ben?" Sam asked quietly.

"He's in the backyard" Gabriella said.

Sam walked to the back door and went outside. She saw Ben sitting on the deck and looking at the sky. She walked over to him and sat down. She leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was a mood swing" Sam said.

Ben looked at Sam and smiled. He kissed her head softly.

"I know, and I am sorry for joking around like that" Ben said.

"You just have to realize that I am very sensitive right now" Sam said.

"I know. So are we cool?" Ben asked.

Sam smiled and gave her brother a hug.

"Yeah we are more than cool. I love you" Sam said.

Ben smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too kid" Ben said.

"So I haven't asked for a while, how's the married life treating you?" Sam asked.

Ben smiled.

"It's going good. We are just trying to fix our schedules so we will be able to see each other more. But, when we are both home, it's amazing" Ben said smiling.

"That's great Benny. I hope I find someone like how you found Rachel" Sam said putting her hand on her bump.

"You will, Sammy. You just have to finish school and have a stable job" Ben said.

"I know, but it will be hard to find someone that will accept a kid" Sam said.

"Yeah but some people want kids. They like to be around them, you just need to find someone that does" Ben said.

"I hope I find someone" Sam said.

Ben smiled and kissed Sam's head. Sam rubbed her stomach in soothing circles. She then squeezed her eyes shut. Ben saw this and put his hand on her back.

"Sam, are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I think she just kicked really hard" Sam said taking a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go inside" Ben said as he helped his sister up.

Sam and Ben walked into the house.

"Sammy, just relax. Go lie down" Ben said.

Sam went to the living room and lied down on the couch. She rubbed her bump in soothingly circles. Ben walked into the kitchen and saw his mother.

"Mom?" Ben called.

Gabriella turned around and looked at her son.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked as she looked at a worried Ben.

"The baby kicked really hard and Sam is in pain" Ben said.

Gabriella put down what she was doing and followed Ben to the living room, where Sam was lying on the couch.

"Sam, honey, are you feeling okay?" Gabriella asked as she put her hand on Sam's bump.

"I think she kicked me too hard" Sam said.

"Where did it hurt, Sam?" Gabriella asked.

Sam pointed to where she felt the pain. Gabriella put her hands around her daughter' s stomach.

"Sam, I think you are having contractions" Gabriella said.

"Is that normal?" Ben asked.

"Let's call Dr. Leon and see what needs to happen" Gabriella said walking to the phone.

Gabriella called Dr. Leon. A few minutes later, Gabriella came back into the living room.

"Sam, Dr. Leon said that we should come to the hospital. He wants to make sure everything is okay" Gabriella said.

"Okay, Ben can you help me?" Sam asked as she held her hands out to him.

Ben helped Sam get off the couch. Gabriella went to Troy's office and saw Troy on the computer.

"Babe, we have to take Sam to the hospital" Gabriella said.

Troy looked up from his computer.

"What happened?" Troy asked.

"We think she having contractions. I called Dr. Leon and she said that we need to go to the hospital and she would meet us there" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Troy said.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room. Sam was holding Ben's hand tightly.

"Are you ready to go?" Gabriella asked.

Sam nodded. The Bolton's walked out of the house and got into the car. Troy drove to the hospital and parked the car. A nurse came to the car with a wheelchair. Troy and Gabriella helped Sam sit down in the chair. The nurse then wheeled Sam into the hospital and went to the elevator. The Bolton's and the nurse got into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor, which was the maternity ward. The nurse wheeled Sam to a room while Gabriella was at the reception desk filling out forms. Ben and Troy went with Sam.

"Samantha, please change into this" the nurse said giving a gown to Sam.

"Okay" Sam said.

Sam got out of the chair but then leaned against the bed. Ben rubbed her back soothingly.

"Breathe, Sammy" Ben said.

Once the contraction was over, Sam relaxed.

"We are going to be outside. Open the door when you are done" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Sam changed into the gown and opened the door. Troy and Ben came back into the room. Sam went to the bed and lied down.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Troy asked his daughter.

"In pain. Ben, I need your hand" Sam said reaching out for her brother's hand.

Ben pulled a chair close to the bed and gave Sam his hand. Sam breathed heavily through a contraction, like how she was taught in her Lamaze class. There was a knock on the door. Troy walked to the door and opened it. Gabriella came into the room and sat down in an empty chair. Sam sighed and looked at Sam.

"That was a big one" Sam said.

Ben smiled and looked at his parents.

"When is Dr. Leon going to come?" Ben asked.

On cue, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came into the room and smiled.

"Sam, how's it going, sweetie?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Well I am in labor, I think" Sam said.

Dr. Leon smiled and sat down on a stool that was at the foot of the bed.

"You think? Well maybe, I should answer your question. I need you to relax your legs and let them fall to the side. I need to see if you are dilating" Dr. Leon said.

Sam gripped Ben's hand and let her legs fall to the side. Dr. Leon examined her and came up, smiling.

"So am I in labor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam, you are in labor. But, you are only three centimeters. Since this is your first baby, it will be a while" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Sam said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Leon asked as she threw her gloves away.

"Seven minutes" Gabriella said.

"Okay, we have a while. So relax and let the nurse know if you need anything" Dr. Leon said.

"Thank you" Sam said.

Dr. Leon left the room. Sam looked at Ben. She knew that this was going to be a long night but she was so close to seeing her baby.


	17. Gabriella Samantha Bolton

A half an hour later, the contractions started to come faster. Sam was gripping Ben's hand for dear life. She was in a lot of pain. Gabriella rubbed her daughter's back so that she felt relaxed. Sam was lying on her side in the hospital bed when she was hit with a contraction.

"Benny, there is a contraction" Sam said as she started breathing.

Ben held Sam's hand tightly.

"Just breathe, Sammy. You are doing so well" Ben said.

After the contraction was over, Sam took a deep breath and her body relaxed.

"That was a hard one" Sam said putting her hand on her bump.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to the bed.

"In pain, but it's manageable" Sam said.

"Good, if it gets worse you could always get an epidural" Gabriella said.

"I know" Sam said stopping in midsentence.

Sam started to breathe heavily and Ben held her hand.

"You are doing so well, sweetie" Gabriella said wiping Sam's brow.

"Just breathe, Sammy" Ben said.

After the contraction was over, Sam leaned her head to the side of the bed.

"It hurts" Sam cried.

"I know, sweetie. You doing great" Gabriella said as she rubbed her back.

"I want her out already" Sam cried.

"I know you do, Sammy. She is going to come when she wants to. I know it hurts, but think about what you get out of it in the end" Gabriella said.

There was a knock on the door. A nurse came into the room and smiled.

"Hi Samantha, I am Jenny. I will be your nurse for labor and delivery. How's it going?" Jenny asked.

"Hi Jenny, I am in a lot of pain. When can I get the epidural?" Sam asked.

Jenny sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let me check you, and we will see. Spread your legs and relax, okay?" Jenny said.

Sam spread her legs apart and held her brother's hand. Jenny examined Sam and looked up at her.

"Samantha, did your water break?" Jenny asked.

"No" Sam said.

"I think that if I break your water then things will go much faster" Jenny said.

"Okay, just do what you have to do" Sam said leaning her head back against the bed.

"Are you having a contraction?" Gabriella asked.

Sam nodded and reached for her mother's hand. Gabriella took her daughter's hand. Jenny waited for the contraction to end before she continued to check Sam.

"Just a tip, take a nice deep cleansing breath before and after each contraction. It helps you relax" Jenny said.

"Okay" Sam said releasing the grip on her mother and brother's hands.

"Okay, take a deep breath for me Samantha" Jenny said.

Sam took a deep breath. Jenny examined Sam and broke her water.

"Is it supposed to feel like I am going to the bathroom after my water breaks?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam" Gabriella said.

"Okay good" Sam said.

Jenny took off her gloves and washed her hands. She then looked at Sam.

"You are four centimeters" Jenny said.

"I am only four centimeters?! I have been here for five hours!" Sam yelled.

Gabriella rubbed Sam's back and tried to get her to relax.

"Sam, it's going to take time" Ben said.

"Do you want to feel what I am feeling?!" Sam yelled.

"No" Ben said quietly.

"Then shut up" Sam said coldly.

"I think I am going to take a walk" Ben said getting up from his place.

"Benny, don't leave" Gabriella said.

"I will be back in a little while" Ben said.

Ben left the hospital room and went to the waiting room where Troy was. He walked in and sat next to his father. Troy looked at him and rubbed his shoulder. Ben rubbed his face and sighed.

"How's it going in there?" Troy asked.

"She started screaming at me. I didn't want to scream at a woman in labor so I left" Ben said putting his head against the wall.

"Ben, Sam is in a lot of pain. It's like mood swings, the woman regrets what she says after" Troy said.

"Yeah but when Sam had a mood swing, she didn't scream like she was going to kill you" Ben said.

"It's the most painful thing that occurs in a woman's life. Why don't you go back and see how things are going?" Troy asked.

"Okay, but if she starts screaming, then I am coming back" Ben said.

Troy smiled and Ben walked back to Sam's hospital room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Gabriella opened the door and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her son.

"I just needed some air. I didn't want to argue with her because I didn't want to add to her stress. How is she?" Ben asked.

"She's in pain, but Jenny should be coming soon. Benny, all you are able to do is be supportive and you are doing a great job. Just being in the room with her is making her feel like she can have this baby" Gabriella said.

"Okay" Ben said.

Gabriella opened the door more and Ben walked in. Sam was lying on her side with tears in her eyes and gripping the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Benny. I didn't mean to yell at you. I feel horrible. You have been here for several hours trying to support me and all I have done is yell. I am a horrible person " Sam said.

"Hey, it's okay. You are in a lot of pain, I get that. I just have never been around someone that was in labor before and I didn't know exactly how much pain you were going to be in. I am here now and we are going to do this together, okay?" Ben said as he sat down in his seat.

"Okay,it just hurts a lot" Sam said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know sweetie, I know. You are doing great though. Four centimeters is almost half way" Ben said.

"Why don't you try to take a nap, Sam?" Gabriella suggested.

"I can't even close my eyes. It hurts so much" Sam said.

Tears fell from Sam's eyes. Sam closed her eyes and gripped the side of the bed.

"Breathe Sam, breathe" Ben coached as he held her hand.

After the contraction was over, Sam took a deep breath. She relaxed against the bed. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Leon came into the room.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Dr. Leon asked.

"So much pain" Sam said.

"I know, I need to check you. Can you let your legs fall to the sides for me?" Dr. Leon asked.

Sam let her legs fall to the side and Dr. Leon checked Sam's progress. Dr. Leon came back up and smiled.

"You are at 5 centimeters. Do you want the epidural?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yes please" Sam said smiling.

Ben and Gabriella smiled.

"That's great Sammy" Ben rubbing her shoulder.

An hour later, the anesthesiologist came into the room.

"Hi Samantha, I am Brian I will be administering your epidural" Brian said.

"Hi Brian" Sam said.

"I need you to lean forward on the side of the bed" Brian said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Brian and Ben carefully moved Sam to the side of the bed. Sam was leaning against Ben and gripping his shirt.

"Samantha, I need to be completely still" Brian said.

Sam stayed still and closed her eyes as she leaned against her brother. Ben rubbed her bump in soothing circles so that she would feel relaxed.

"I am going to put the needle in. Take nice, deep breaths" Brian said.

Sam took deep breaths. She felt the needle pierce her skin and moaned in pain.

"We are done" Brian said.

Ben and Brian carefully moved Sam back to her place on the bed.

"Thank you Brian" Gabriella said as he walked out of the room.

"Do you feel anything yet?" Ben asked.

"A little bit. I think I am having a contraction" Sam said as she looked at the monitor.

"You can't even feel them. That's awesome, Sammy" Ben said.

"I am going to go to the waiting room and get your dad. I will be right back" Gabriella said leaving the room. A few minutes later, Gabriella and Troy came into the room. Troy smiled when he saw Sam.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Better now that I have the epidural. I swear, if I did this naturally, I would have killed Ben" Sam said.

"Thank god you got the epidural" Ben said.

Troy smiled.

"Ben, Rachel called my phone. I told her that you would call her back" Troy said.

"Okay, I will call her right now. Sam, I will be back" Ben said leaving the room.

"Are you getting excited?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what to expect when it comes time to push" Sam said.

"You just need to keep yourself focused and relaxed. If you do that, then you are fine" Troy said.

A couple hours later, Sam was taking a nap. She woke up and looked around the room. Gabriella and Ben looked at Sam and smiled.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"I feel like I have to go to the bathroom" Sam said.

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Don't get up Sam. I am going to page Dr. Leon" Gabriella said as she pressed the call button.

Dr. Leon came into the room and smiled.

"What's going on Sam?" Dr. Leon asked.

"I feel like I have to go to the bathroom" Sam said.

"Let me check you" Dr. Leon said.

Dr. Leon examined Sam and looked up.

"Sam, you are fully dilated. I am going to go get some stuff and I will come back. Then you can start pushing" Dr. Leon said as she walked out of the room.

Sam looked at her mother.

"I'm scared, mom" Sam said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know, Sam. Just relax. You are so close to your baby. " Gabriella said.

"You are doing amazing Sammy. She is almost here" Ben said.

Dr. Leon came into the room and brought some equipment with her. She then sat at the foot of the bed and separated Sam's legs.

"Okay Sam, I need you to take a big breath in for me and push" Dr. Leon said.

Sam took her brother's hand. She then took a deep breath in and pushed.

"Ow. It hurts so bad" Sam cried.

"You are doing great Sam" Gabriella said .

"Sam, give me a big push" Dr. Leon said.

Sam pushed hard and screamed.

"It hurts! I thought the epidural wasn't supposed to make it hurt?" Sam asked.

"Honey, I know it hurts and I know you are tired. But you are so close to your baby. The epidural is supposed to take the edge off" Dr. Leon said.

Sam took a deep breath.

"I need a big push" Dr. Leon said.

Sam pushed hard and screamed. She had tears running down her face.

"I can't push anymore" Sam said.

Ben looked at his sister. Sam was covered in sweat and had tears running down her face. Her body was shaking because of the pain and because she was petrified.

"Sam look at me" Ben said.

Sam looked at Ben tiredly.

"Sam, I know you are in a lot of pain and are tired. You are doing amazing job though. You are so close to your daughter but you need to push a little more to get her out" Ben said.

"It hurts Benny" Sam cried.

"I know, but you need to push okay? Push past through the pain like they told you when we went to Lamaze" Ben said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Sam looked at Dr. Leon and took a deep breath.

"Sam, honey, the baby is crowning. I need a little push" Dr. Leon said.

Sam gave a little push and screamed as she looked at Dr. Leon.

"The head is out. You are doing great Sam. That was the hardest part" Dr. Leon said.

Ben looked at his niece's head and smiled. He kissed Sam's head.

"Do you want to touch her Sam?" Dr. Leon asked.

"I can't move" Sam said.

"Here" Dr. Leon said as she took Sam's hand and brushed it against the baby's head

"She's beautiful, Sam" Ben said.

"I need to push" Sam said.

"Wait a second, I have to unwrap the cord from her neck" Dr. Leon said.

After what seemed like forever for Sam, Dr. Leon looked at her and smiled.

"Sam, I need a big push" Dr. Leon said.

Sam pushed hard and collapsed against the bed.

"You can do it, sweetie" Gabriella said.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed hard. She felt the baby slip out of her body. Dr. Leon put the baby on Sam's chest.

"Oh my god" Sam cried.

Gabriella had tears running down her face. She kissed Sam's cheek. Sam looked at her mother and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at Ben, who also had tears running down his cheeks.

"She's beautiful Sammy" Gabriella said.

"Do you have a name for her?" Dr. Leon asked.

Sam looked at Dr. Leon.

"Gabriella Samantha Bolton" Sam said proudly.

Gabriella smiled and looked at her granddaughter.

"She's perfect" Gabriella said.

"You did a great job, Sammy. I am so proud of you" Ben said.

Sam looked at Ben and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Ben's cheek.

"Thank you for keeping your promise. I love you Ben" Sam said.

Ben smiled and kissed Sam's cheek. He wiped away the tears that were falling from Sam's eyes.

"Whenever you need me, I will always be there. Even if I don't agree with the circumstances. I love you too" Ben said.

That day was the best day of Sam's life. She was so happy that she could finally hold her daughter after a crazy nine months.


	18. My Life Has Changed For The Better

A couple minutes later, Sam looked at her daughter. She couldn't believe that she was actually here and in her arms. Gabriella kissed Sam's head. Ben smiled as he observed his sister and niece.

"She's beautiful, Sam. You did a great job, honey" Gabriella said.

Sam looked at her mother.

"I couldn't have done it without both of you. You guys helped me relax and not stress out about anything" Sam said.

"I am going to go get dad" Ben said leaving the room.

Ben walked into the waiting room with a smile on his face. Troy looked at his son and smiled.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"Hello grandpa Troy" Ben said.

Troy smiled and got up. He hugged Ben.

"How is Sam?" Troy asked.

"She's fine, but exhausted. Do you want to meet your granddaughter?" Ben asked.

Troy smiled and started walking to Sam's hospital room. The boys walked into the room and smiled. Troy walked over to the hospital bed and kissed Sam's head.

"She's beautiful, Sammy" Troy said.

"Thank you" Sam said.

"What's her name?" Troy asked.

"Gabriella Samantha Bolton" Sam said proudly.

"Named after your mom? I like it. But, wouldn't that be confusing?" Troy asked.

"Well since I don't call my mother Gabriella, then it will be easy for me. But, I was thinking of a nickname for her so people won't get confused" Sam said.

"What's the nickname?" Ben asked.

"Brie" Sam said.

Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella, who smiled back.

"I used to call your mother that in high school" Troy said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and nobody was allowed to call her that but me. Since then, I haven't called her that that much" Troy said.

"I love the nickname, Sammy" Gabriella said.

"Do you want to hold her mom?" Sam asked.

"Okay" Gabriella said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam carefully put Brie into Gabriella's arms. Gabriella held her granddaughter and couldn't help but release tears. She looked up and smiled.

"Mom, don't cry" Sam said.

Gabriella looked at Sam and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I am just so happy and proud of you Sam. You have become so mature over the last couple of months" Gabriella said.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's head. Sam had tears running down her face.

"I love you mom" Sam said.

"I love you too, Sammy" Gabriella said.

"Can I hold my granddaughter?" Troy interrupted.

Gabriella and Sam looked at Troy. Gabriella kissed Brie's head softly. She then put the newborn into her husband's arms. Troy looked at the newborn that was laying in his arms. He smiled and looked at Sam.

"She looks like you Sammy" Troy said.

"Well I did make her" Sam said.

Troy looked at Brie and smiled.

"Can I hold her Sam?" Ben asked.

"Yeah Benny" Sam said.

Troy put Brie carefully into Ben's arms. Ben looked at his niece. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"I am so proud of you Sam" Ben said.

"Thanks Benny" Sam said as she yawned.

"Okay, I think that Sam needs some rest, so let's put Brie back in her bassinet and get out of here" Gabriella said.

Ben carried Brie to her bassinet that was next to Sam's hospital bed. He carefully put her into it and kissed her head softly. He then went over to his sister and kissed her cheek.

"Congrats, Sammy. I love you" Ben said.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Gabriella kissed Sam's cheek and rubbed her shoulder.

"Get some rest, sweetie" Gabriella said.

Troy, Gabriella, and Ben left the room. Sam looked at Brie and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was a mother to an adorable baby girl. Sam carefully put Brie into her bassinet and got back into bed. She fell asleep a couple minutes later. The next morning, Sam woke up to the sound of crying. She sat up carefully and reached into the bassinet and picked Brie up.

"Good morning, Brie. Are you hungry?" Sam asked the infant.

On cue, Jenny came into the room.

"How are we doing this morning?" Jenny asked.

"We are doing fine" Sam said.

"Are you going to feed her from a bottle or are you going to breastfeed?" Jenny asked.

"I am going to try and breastfeed. If I don't like it, I can give her a bottle right?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Okay, now pull your gown down a little bit, exposing your breast" Jenny said.

Sam followed what Jenny had instructed her to do.

"Now, put your daughter up to your breast. She should latch on" Jenny said.

Sam brought Brie up to her breast and saw that he daughter had latched on. She watched Brie enjoy her meal.

"Feeling okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, but she is pulling" Sam said.

"That's normal" Jenny said.

Brie was enjoying her meal until she pulled away from Sam, signaling that she was done.

"What do I do when she is done?" Sam asked the nurse.

Jenny sat on the edge of the bed.

"You put this rag on your shoulder and pat her back gently until she burps" Jenny said.

Sam followed the instructions that she was given and Brie burped.

"Great" Jenny said as she took the rag.

Sam put her gown in its original position. She looked at her daughter, who was in her arms. Sam kissed the newborn's head softly. Jenny left the room. There was a knock on the door and Ben poked his head in.

"Hey mama" Ben said.

Sam looked up from Brie and saw her brother and smiled.

"Hey" Sam said.

"I have a visitor that wants to meet Brie" Ben said.

Sam smiled.

"Let her in" Sam said.

Rachel and Ben walked into the room.

"Sam, she's beautiful" Rachel cooed.

"Thanks, do you want to hold her?" Sam asked.

"If you don't mind" Rachel said.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, next to Sam. Sam put Brie into her arms carefully. Rachel looked at the infant that was in her arms.

"She's so cute. How was labor?" Rachel asked.

"Terrifying. I almost broke Ben's hand" Sam said.

Rachel looked at Ben.

"Then after she almost broke my hand, she screamed at me for a couple hours" Ben added.

"How many hours were you in labor?" Rachel asked.

"Fifteen hours" Sam said.

"Wow. Have your parents seen her?" Rachel asked as she looked at the infant in her arms.

"Yeah, my mom was here when I gave birth to her" Sam said.

Ben smiled as he watched his wife and Sam interact.

"Did you get an epidural?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah after ten hours of yelling and screaming. Then five hours later, she was here'" Sam said.

"What's her name?" Rachel asked.

"Gabriella Samantha Bolton" Sam said proudly.

"That's beautiful. Did the doctor say when you are allowed to come home?" Rachel asked.

"I think tomorrow. Dr. Leon is going to come and check me sometime today" Sam said.

"That's good. Are you staying with your parents?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I need to learn how to take care of her and my mom wants me to stay" Sam said.

Ben smiled and kissed Sam's head.

"We just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing" Ben said.

"Thank you for coming" Sam said.

"I love you Sammy" Ben said.

"I love you too Benny" Sam said.

Ben kissed Brie's head softly.

"I love you Brie" Ben whispered.

Sam and Rachel smiled.

"Now you both have to have a baby" Sam said.

"We are working on it, get some sleep Sammy" Ben said.

"I will" Sam said as she watched her brother walk out of the hospital room.

A couple hours later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Leon came in and smiled.

"Hey there, how is she doing?" Dr. Leon asked.

"She's doing well. She just fell asleep" Sam said as she looked at the bassinet that was next to her bed.

"That's good. I have to examine you, so you can be discharged tomorrow" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Sam said as she spread her legs apart.

Dr. Leon examined Sam. She came up and smiled.

"Feeling sore?" Dr. Leon asked.

"Yeah, is it obvious?" Sam asked.

Dr. Leon smiled.

"The discomfort should go away in a couple of days and everything should back to normal" Dr. Leon said.

"Okay" Sam said.

"Alright, you are all set. I will see you soon" Dr. Leon said.

"See you soon, thank you" Sam said.

Dr. Leon left the room.

"Looks like it's just me and you Brie. I am going to try to give you the best life possible, I promise. Even though I don't know who your daddy is, I know that everyone will love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me sweetheart, I can't even describe it. You see before I found out about you, I was getting into a lot of trouble, then when I found out I was pregnant with you, my morals changed completely. I don't what my life would be like if I hadn't found out about. I love you so much Brie" Sam said as she looked at the infant.

Gabriella had heard everything that Sam was saying to Brie. She knew that Brie had saved her from being in a lot of trouble. Gabriella made her appearance known.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Sore. Dr. Leon came by and said that it was normal" Sam said.

"Oh. I overheard what you were saying to Brie. I am so proud of you Sam. I know that you are going to be a great mother to your daughter" Gabriella said.

"Thanks mom" Sam said.

The rest of the day, Sam was starting to get the hang of taking care of Brie. She knew that this experience had changed her life forever and she was so happy that it did.


	19. I Am The Father Of Your Child

The next day, Sam was going to be released from the hospital. Sam woke up and smiled. She looked next to her and saw Brie sleeping soundly. Sam sat up carefully and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, Sam came out of the bathroom and saw that Brie had woken up. She picked up her daughter and kissed her head.

"Good morning, baby girl. Are you hungry?" Sam asked the infant as she lied back down on the hospital bed.

Sam exposed her breast and held Brie up to it. Brie latched on and enjoyed her morning meal. Sam put a blanket over her, just in case someone came into the room. A few minutes later, Brie pulled away from her mother. Sam took the blanket off and adjusted her shirt. She then held her daughter against her shoulder and patted her back lightly until she burped. After she burped, Sam heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. Gabriella and Troy were standing in front of the door.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the room.

"A little tired and sore. But other than that, I'm fine" Sam said as she looked at Brie, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"How's Brie doing?" Troy asked.

"She's fine. She just ate so she should be good for a couple hours" Sam said.

"Are you ready to go home?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed" Sam said.

"I am going to bring the car seat in. I will be back" Troy said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Troy left the room. Gabriella looked at her daughter. She couldn't believe that her baby had a baby. Sam was sitting on the bed holding Brie in her arms. Brie woke up and started crying.

"What's wrong, Brie?" Sam asked the infant as she held her daughter.

Brie continued to cry. Gabriella observed Sam and Brie. Sam put Brie on the bed and opened her diaper to see if she needed to be changed, which she did.

"Mom, can you help me?" Sam asked.

Gabriella walked over to the bed.

"What do you need?" Gabriella asked.

Sam thought for a second.

"There are wipes in my bag, can you bring me those?" Sam asked.

Gabriella walked over to Sam's hospital bag and pulled out the baby wipes that she asked for. She handed them to Sam.

"Thanks" Sam said.

Sam cleaned Brie up and put a fresh diaper on her. She then redressed her.

"She's ready to go" Sam said.

Troy walked into the hospital room with the car seat. Sam carried Brie over to the seat and buckled her in. She placed a kiss on Brie's forehead.

"Are you ready?" Gabriella asked as she put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah" Sam said as she took the car seat from her father.

Gabriella, Troy, Sam, and Brie walked out of the hospital room. They went downstairs to the parking lot. Gabriella helped Sam put Brie's car seat into the car. They buckled Brie into the car. Gabriella went to the front seat, while Sam went to the back seat. Troy drove home and parked the car. Gabriella got out of the car and helped Sam bring the car seat into the house. Sam put Brie's car seat in the family room and unbuckled the infant. She then picked up Brie and carried her into the living room. Troy stood in the doorway and watched Sam and Brie interact.

"I'm very proud of you, Sammy. I want you to know that" Troy said as he sat down next to Sam.

"Thanks dad" Sam said as she looked at her father.

The doorbell rang and Brie started crying. Sam rubbed her daughter's back, in hopes to soothe her. Troy walked to the door and opened it. Ben smiled when he saw his father.

"How's it going?" Ben asked his father.

"We just got home. Brie's crying already" Troy said.

"Oh" Ben said.

The two men walked into the living room, where Sam was trying to calm down Brie.

"What's wrong, Brie?" Sam asked the infant.

Sam checked her daughter's diaper, which didn't need to be changed. She had just fed Brie, so she didn't know why she was crying.

"Sam, let me try" Troy said.

Sam put her crying daughter into her father's arms. Brie immediately stopped crying.

"Looks like you have the magic touch" Ben said.

Sam looked at Ben.

"At least she stopped crying" Sam said as she looked at Brie.

"She just wanted her grandpa" Troy said looking at his granddaughter.

"I guess" Sam said as she yawned.

"Tired?" Troy asked.

"Exhausted. I just had a baby come out of my body" Sam said.

The doorbell rang. Sam walked to the door and opened it. A man that was probably the same age as her was standing at the front door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Sam asked the man.

"Are you Sam Bolton?" the man asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Sam asked.

"I know this is going to be difficult to comprehend, but I slept with you about nine months ago. I was talking to one of my friends and your roommate overheard me talking about a girl that I slept with. The girl had left immediately the next morning. She said you were pregnant" the man said.

"If this is some sick joke, I am very angry" Sam said seriously.

"I know you don't believe me but I can make you believe me" the man said.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Bryan" the man said.

Sam put her hand over her mouth. She remembered the name.

"Oh my god. Come in" Sam said.

Bryan and Sam came into the house. They walked to the living room, where Sam's family was.

"So I have some news" Sam said.

Troy, Gabriella, and Ben looked at Sam and saw a man standing next to her.

"This is Bryan. I told you that I didn't know the father of Brie. But, Bryan just told me that he slept with me nine months ago. Brie is his baby" Sam said.

"Maybe we should get a DNA test first, before anything is set in stone" Gabriella said.

"I agree, thank you for coming over here though" Troy said.

"Before I leave, I just want to say that I am really sorry. I knew that I really drunk and couldn't handle anything, but one thing led to another. I know that this whole thing has been hard on all of you. When the DNA test is done and the results are in, I am planning to be in my child's life. I made a huge mistake. I found out it was Sam when I was asking around and I overheard Danielle talking about it. Then it clicked" Bryan said.

"Thank you for being honest with us Bryan. We will get the DNA test set up right away. Is there a number where we can reach you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes" Bryan said.

Bryan wrote his number down on a piece of paper and gave it to Sam.

"Once again, I am really sorry" Bryan said.

Sam escorted Bryan to the front door. He got into his car and drove away. Sam walked into the living room and took Brie out of Ben's arms.

"Well that was interesting" Ben said.

"What do you think about this Sam?" Troy asked his daughter.

"I think it's crazy how he came to the door and said that he was the father of my child" Sam said.

"The DNA test will show if he is or not" Gabriella said.

"I guess. I was questioning who was the father for nine months. He had the nerve to come after the baby was born to tell me, oh by the way, I am the father of your child" Sam said angrily.

"Sam, relax" Ben said.

"How can I relax? Would you feel relaxed after what just happened?" Sam asked.

"No" Ben said.

"I just want to do the DNA test and find out if he is the father or not" Sam said.

The rest of the day, the Bolton family talked about the possibility of Bryan being the father of Brie. Nobody was prepared for this to happen, especially not Sam.


	20. Taking Care Of My Baby

That night, Sam had put Brie to bed. She was currently lying on her bed and looking up at the ceiling, thinking of the possibility that Bryan could be the father of her child. There was a knock on the door and Gabriella poked her head in.

"Hey, is Brie asleep?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah" Sam said.

Gabriella came into the room and sat next to Sam. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What's on your mind, Sammy?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"I was just thinking about Bryan possibly being Brie's father. The thought makes me angry" Sam said.

"I know it does. It makes all of us angry, but we just have to be very careful and get the DNA test. The test doesn't lie" Gabriella said.

"I know but it hurts to know that he could have helped me with her. I am doing everything by myself, mom. It isn't fair" Sam said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh baby" Gabriella said as she hugged her daughter.

Sam cried in her mother's arms. Gabriella kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"I know it's not fair, Sam and I know this is hard on you. We are going to get through this" Gabriella said.

Sam looked at her mother. Gabriella put her hand on Sam's face and kissed her head.

"I love you" Gabriella said.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Gabriella got off the bed and looked at Sam.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart" Gabriella said.

Sam got into bed and fell asleep. Gabriella walked out of Sam's room and walked into the master bedroom. Troy was lying in bed when Gabriella came in. Gabriella released her tears that she had been holding in.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy asked as Gabriella got into bed.

"I was talking to Sam and we were talking about Bryan and she broke down. He left her, with no trace of who the father of her child was, and then all of the sudden he appears and says that he's the father. That's just wrong for a twenty year to have to go through something like that" Gabriella said as she snuggled into Troy's chest.

"Hey, listen to me, Brie. This is all going to work out. Okay?" Troy said.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips and pulled back slowly.

"Because I know. You should get some sleep. That's probably the reason why everyone is so stressed" Troy said.

"I know but it's hard not to think about it" Gabriella said looking at her husband.

Troy kissed Gabriella's lips again.

"Are you trying to get me to go to sleep?" Gabriella asked as she pulled back.

"Yes, babe" Troy said.

Gabriella crossed her arms and frowned.

"You are mean, but I love you" Gabriella said.

Troy rolled his eyes, playfully.

"I love you too .Go to sleep, baby" Troy said as he turned off the light.

At about four AM there was a cry that filled the house. Sam woke up and saw Brie crying. She got up and walked over to the crib. Sam picked Brie up and tried to soothe her crying daughter.

"You are probably starving" Sam said.

Sam carefully sat down on the bed. She exposed one of her breasts and put Brie close to it. The infant latched on and enjoyed her evening meal. After ten minutes, Brie pulled away. Sam kissed her daughter's head and put her back into her crib. She then walked out of her bedroom to clean herself up. Gabriella woke up and heard a noise coming from Sam's room. She got up and walked to her room. Gabriella saw Sam changing her shirt.

"Is she okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she was just hungry and I just put her down" Sam said.

"Oh okay" Gabriella said as she walked back to the master bedroom.

Gabriella got back into bed and snuggled back into Troy's chest. Troy stirred and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, Sam got up and I wanted to see if Brie was okay" Gabriella said.

"Is she okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Sorry if I woke you up" Gabriella said as she fell asleep.

Troy fell back asleep. A couple hours later, Sam woke up and looked at the clock which read eight AM. She got up and saw that Brie was lying in her crib with her eyes open. Sam smiled.

"Hey baby girl" Sam said as she picked up Brie.

Sam brought Brie to her bed and picked up a diaper. She quickly changed her daughter's diaper.

"We are going to see who your daddy is today, Brie" Sam said as she kissed the infant's head.

Sam walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Troy was sitting at the table and smiled when he saw Sam come into the room.

"Heard you got up late last night. Everything okay?" Troy asked.

Sam sat down at the table with Brie in her arms.

"Yeah, she started crying and since I just changed her diaper, I knew that she was hungry. I fed her and put her down, then I went to change my shirt and that's when mom came in" Sam explained to her father.

"Oh, so when is the DNA test today?" Troy asked his daughter.

"At eleven. I have to probably fed and change her by then" Sam said.

Troy looked at Sam. Her eyes had dark rings around them and her body looked exhausted.

"Hey, relax. Go take a shower and get dressed. Come back down and eat something. I will watch Brie for you" Troy said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her father.

"Sammy, I have had two kids. I know how to handle a baby for a couple minutes. Now, go get ready" Troy said.

"Thank you" Sam said.

Sam carefully put Brie into her father's arms. She kissed Brie's head and then her father's cheek. Sam ran upstairs and took a shower. Twenty minutes later, she came out of the shower, feeling refreshed. Sam put on light makeup and walked downstairs. She went into the kitchen and smiled.

"That was fast" Troy said.

"Yeah, how was she?" Sam asked as she took Brie from her father.

"Perfect. Didn't make a sound" Troy said.

"Good. Is mom ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes" Gabriella said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Let's get this over with" Sam said.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sammy" Troy said as they walked to the car.

Sam put Brie into her car seat and buckled her in. She placed a kiss on her head and closed the door. Sam walked to the other side of the car and got in. Troy drove to the doctor's office and parked. Sam got out of the car and got Brie out of her car seat. The family walked into the office. Sam signed herself in and then sat next to Gabriella, who was holding Brie.

"Samantha Bolton" a nurse called.

Troy, Gabriella, and Sam stood up and followed the nurse to an exam room. The nurse opened Sam's file.

"Samantha, why are you here today?" the nurse asked.

"I need to get a DNA test for my daughter. The possible father already came in and did his" Sam said.

The nurse read Sam's chart.

"He came in today. Okay, I need you to open your mouth. I am just going to swab it" the nurse said.

Sam opened her mouth and the nurse swabbed it. She then looked at Brie.

"We have to do the baby also" the nurse said.

"Okay" Sam said.

Sam got Brie to open her mouth and the nurse swabbed her mouth. The nurse put both swabs into a container.

"When will we know the results?" Sam asked.

"You should know either tomorrow or the next day" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Sam said.

Troy, Gabriella, Sam, and Brie left the office. They hoped that everything was going to turn out okay whether or not Bryan is the father of Brie.


	21. Everything is Piling Up

A couple days later, the phone rang. Sam carefully put Brie into her bassinet and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam? It's Dr. Leon. I just got the DNA results" Dr. Leon said.

"What's the verdict?" Sam asked nervously.

"Bryan Walker is the father of your daughter" Dr. Leon said.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. Bryan was telling the truth. Sam realized that she was still on the phone with Dr. Leon.

"Thank you Dr. Leon" Sam said.

"You are welcome. I will see you soon" Dr. Leon said.

Sam hung up the phone. She looked at Brie and saw that she was asleep. Sam released her tears that she had been holding in for the last couple of days and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table. Gabriella and Troy looked up and saw Sam crying.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to her daughter.

"Dr. Leon just called. The results are in" Sam said as she wiped the tears that were running down her face.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked.

"Bryan is the father" Sam cried.

"Oh honey" Gabriella said hugging her daughter tightly.

Sam hugged her mother and cried.

"I don't know what to do" Sam said.

Gabriella kissed her daughter's head softly and looked at Sam.

"I think you should call him and tell him to come over. We need to get to know him and he needs to get to know us. Plus, you need to figure out a plan that is best for Brie" Gabriella said.

"I think I will. I want the best for Brie and if having her father in her life is what's best, than I want him in her life" Sam said.

Gabriella smiled.

"I love you Sammy" Gabriella said hugging her daughter one last time.

"I love you too" Sam said.

Sam left the kitchen and walked upstairs. She checked on Brie, who was still asleep. Sam then walked over to her phone and dialed the number that Bryan had given her. She waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Bryan answered.

"Hi Bryan, it's Sam Bolton" Sam said.

"Hi Sam, what's up?" Bryan asked.

"My doctor just called and the DNA test results came back" Sam said.

"What's the verdict?" Bryan asked carefully.

Sam sighed.

"You are the father" Sam said.

"Really? Wow. So what is the next step?" Bryan asked.

"Can you come over possibly? My family and I want to get to know you. I want our daughter to have her father in her life" Sam said.

"Okay. I want to be a part of her life too, if you will let me" Bryan said.

"I want to" Sam said.

"I will be over in twenty minutes" Bryan said.

"Thank you Bryan" Sam said.

"No problem" Bryan said.

Sam and Bryan hung up the phone. Sam stood up and heard Brie start to cry. She walked over to her daughter's crib and picked her up. Sam looked at Brie and kissed her head softly.

"You are going to meet your daddy today Brie. I know that this whole situation has been difficult for us and grandma and grandpa but I want to start making the right decisions so that you have the best life that you can. I love you baby girl" Sam said kissing her daughter's head again and walking out of the room.

Sam walked downstairs with Brie in her arms. She walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of milk out of the refrigerator and put it into Brie's mouth.

"So how did your talk go?" Gabriella asked her daughter.

"Bryan is going to come over in five minutes to talk about what we should do" Sam said.

"How did he react when you told him?" Gabriella asked.

"He seemed calm. I just hope he doesn't up and leave Brie one day" Sam said.

"You guys need to make it clear of what you want. You have to figure out a schedule and everything" Gabriella said.

"Brie, relax. She's already under enough stress" Troy said.

Gabriella looked at her husband.

"I am just stating a fact" Gabriella said.

The doorbell rang and Sam walked to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Bryan.

"Hey come in" Sam said as Bryan walked into the house.

Sam and Bryan walked into the kitchen where Troy and Gabriella were.

"Mom, dad, you remember Bryan?" Sam said as they sat down in the kitchen.

"Hey Bryan" Troy said as he shook his hand.

"Hi Troy" Bryan said.

"Are you in school?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I am at U of A (don't own)" Bryan said.

"That's good. So about Brie, what were you think of schedule wise?" Sam asked.

Bryan turned to Sam and looked at her.

"I am off of school at four. So I can come around five and stay until whenever" Bryan said.

"What about weekends?" Sam asked.

"I am free all day" Bryan said.

"Okay, how about this? You come over at five and stay until ten. Then on the weekends, you come around eleven and stay until five?" Sam asked.

"That sounds good. This schedule can change if there is a conflict right?" Bryan asked.

"If it has to do with school or work then it can change. Brie is our daughter, Bryan. I want what is best for her. If you can't be there for her and help me take care of her then I will cut you out of her life" Sam said clearly.

"I understand. I want to be a part of my daughter's life and I don't intend to mess it up" Bryan said.

"Okay, do you want to meet your daughter?" Sam asked as she looked at Bryan.

"Yeah" Bryan said.

"Follow me" Sam said.

Bryan and Sam walked upstairs and went into Sam's bedroom. Sam walked over to the crib and picked Brie up and carried her over to Bryan.

"She's beautiful. Can I hold her?" Bryan asked.

"She's your daughter. Of course you can hold her" Sam said as she put Brie into his arms.

Bryan looked down at his daughter. He couldn't believe that Brie was actually his.

"What do you think?"Sam asked as she watched Bryan interact with his daughter.

"Words can't even express how I feel. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of her life" Bryan said.

The doorbell rang and Brie started crying. Sam took Brie from Bryan's arms and soothed her.

"It's okay, mommy is here" Sam said as she rocked Brie back and forth.

"You are a really good mom, Sam" Bryan said.

"Thanks, let's go downstairs. I think my brother is here" Sam said.

Sam and Bryan walked downstairs and saw Ben talking to his mother. He turned and smiled at Sam.

"Hey mommy. How is everything?" Ben asked.

"Everything is fine. Bryan, this is my brother Ben. Ben, this is Bryan" Sam said.

"Nice to meet you" Ben said as he shook Bryan's hand.

"What's going on Benny?" Sam asked as she sat down with Brie in her arms.

Ben looked at Rachel and smiled.

"We have some news" Ben said smiling.

"What it is?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel said.

"I am so happy for you" Gabriella said as she hugged Ben and Rachel.

Bryan turned to Sam and said goodbye. Sam walked him to the door. She closed the door and wiped a tear that was falling from her eye. Sam quickly walked upstairs and closed the door of her room. She put Brie into her bassinet and lied down on her bed and cried. Everyone was happy for Ben and Rachel. Sam was too, but in the back of her mind she had wished that everyone had been happy for her when she got pregnant. There was a knock on the door and Sam looked at the door.

"Just a minute" Sam said wiping her tears away.

Sam sighed and got off her bed and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Ben standing there.

"Hey Sammy. Can we talk?" Ben asked.

"Sure" Sam said as she walked to her bed and sat down.

Ben sat on the edge of Sam's bed and looked at his sister.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

Sam looked at her brother.

"Yeah I am fine" Sam smiled.

Ben came closer to Sam and sat down next to her.

"I can read you better than you think. What's on your mind?" Ben asked.

"I am upset. Everyone is happy that you and Rachel are having a baby. So am I. It's just" Sam stopped.

"It's just what, Sam?" Ben asked.

"I wish everyone would have been happy for me when I got pregnant. I know that it is a different situation but it still hurts" Sam said wiping her eyes.

Ben sighed.

"Sam, I know that what happened with you was hard and nobody wanted to accept it. But, I am a college graduate and so is Rachel. We just got married. Everyone has their opinion of what happened. We all wanted you to enjoy your life and not have to care for a newborn baby. I am sorry if this upset you. I had no idea that it would" Ben said.

"It's okay. I just felt insecure I guess. I am happy for you Benny" Sam said as she hugged her brother.

"I love you Sammy" Ben said as he kissed Sam's head.

"I love you too" Sam said.

The rest of the day, the Bolton family talked about the new addition that would be coming into their lives.


End file.
